No Going Back
by apnsb
Summary: Asami was alone. She'd been alone most of her life. The family and friends she'd once had seemed to have forgotten her. The girl she was in love with had left her behind. So when the Zaofu Guard Captain started flirting with her, was it really that wrong for Asami to enjoy it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the start of my newest project that I'm writing along with SimplyKorra.** **This fic is set between Book 3 and 4, and will follow along with Book 4 when it gets there. It's our interesting twist on what could have happened in the three year gap...**

* * *

Two months.

That's how long Korra had been gone, back to the Southern Water Tribe to recover. Asami had written her a letter every day in that time. She'd never received a response, but part of her hoped that Korra found some comfort in the letters. She'd given up hoping for a response after the first month. She knew it took a few days for the letters to arrive, but if she was going to hear from Korra she would have already. Asami didn't hold it against her, Korra needed to focus on recovery. That still didn't take away the suffocating feeling of loneliness Asami experienced.

Mako was constantly working with the police force, and in the two months time she'd rarely seen him. She hadn't seen much of Bolin either, for that matter. The only time she had any real company was if she visited Air Temple Island. But she always felt like she was imposing on Tenzin and his family, as an outsider, so she kept her visits brief whenever she went. Mako and Bolin's family were living in her mansion, though she didn't mind so much. Someone needed to take advantage of all that space. She knew she couldn't. The house was too large and too empty for her by herself, the rooms full of the ghosts of the life she'd had before.

So Asami was alone. She dealt with it as best she could, and keeping herself swamped in work had helped alleviate the loneliness, to an extent. It made her nights long, often she fell asleep exhausted at her desk because if she climbed into her bed her mind would wander and she was unable to silence her thoughts. If she kept herself busy, she could direct her focus away from her problems, away from Korra.

She'd kept her affection, her _love_ for Korra to herself. It was necessary. She'd helped Korra in any way she could while she was recovering on Air Temple Island, and had even been willing to drop everything to join Korra at the South Pole, had Korra just said the word. But Korra had turned down the offer. As much as Asami didn't like it, she couldn't help but understand. Korra needed to get better, and Asami needed to give her the space and support to do just that. She couldn't let herself dwell on it. Korra was in the Southern Water Tribe, and from what Tenzin had told Asami, she wasn't making any improvements. Some days Asami wondered if Korra would recover at all. She hoped, for both their sakes, that she would. But she wouldn't let her thoughts linger on Korra for too long, or she'd be miserable. Work helped.

Work, distracting herself, was how Asami found herself in Zaofu. Suyin and Bataar Sr. had sent her a message, requesting her help improving the domes. Or rather, to increase the speed with which they closed, to make them more efficient city-wide. The old design was fine, as Bataar Sr. insisted, but Suyin wanted to make the job a little easier on the city-guards. Asami had agreed immediately, and had taken her airship the next day to the city. She enjoyed being in Zaofu, Suyin and Bataar Sr. had always treated her like a family member during the time she'd spent there with Korra and the others during the hunt for the airbenders.

The first days there were spent drawing designs with Bataar Sr. and Jr., and she decided later in the day that she was going to get a jumpstart on updating the mechanics herself while they slept. It would keep her busy, and they could help her with whatever was left in the morning.

 _'Just get the job done,_ ' is what Asami had told herself when she set out after dinner with her tools, ' _Keep yourself busy.'_

* * *

Kuvira took a deep breath, taking in the night air as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. It was past midnight, if only just, and Kuvira was ready for her shift to end so that she could go home and go to bed. It had been a trying few days, especially working with Su. The two of them were beginning, for the first time in Kuvira's memory, to truly disagree about the state of Zaofu and its policies. Su could help the crumbling Earth Kingdom, but wasn't, and it didn't sit right in Kuvira's gut. She'd almost made up her mind to do something about it.

She opened her eyes and sighed before she set out to do one last lap around the outskirts of the Beifong's estate, her last area for the night before she went back to the center of the city to wait out the rest of her shift. The courtyard was still scarred from the fight with the lavabender Ghazan, and Kuvira hated the sight of it, even in the darkness. It made her remember that she'd almost failed. The Red Lotus had almost taken the avatar, almost injured Zaofu citizens, including the Beifongs themselves. Maybe she even hated herself for the near-failure, but Su and Bataar Sr. had assured her she had done the best she could. She didn't agree.

She was passing behind the meteorite garden when she heard it. It was a faint, metallic clicking sound. She craned her neck to try to locate the source of the sound, eventually deciding that it was coming from near the base of the dome overhead, somewhere off to her right. Kuvira followed the noise as a frown spread across her face.

The pathway under the edge of the dome was illuminated, and when she was finally in sight of it, Kuvira saw a woman hunkered down on her knees, working diligently on one set of gears that were used to raise and lower the domes each day. _What is she doing_?

"Ah," Kuvira was relieved it didn't _seem_ serious, "I thought I heard noise from over here."

The woman jumped slightly, but she lifted her head up and smiled tiredly up at Kuvira. Kuvira was taken aback by how green her eyes were. It was a shade she hadn't seen before, and it was a sight she didn't mind seeing.

"Sorry," She sighed, "I was getting some work done, since I couldn't sleep."

 _Work? This must be Asami. I wonder why she's working without both Bataars. What's she doing up here anyway?_

She remembered Asami, if only in passing, from the time she'd spent in Zaofu with the avatar. _She's still looking at me. What did she say?_ _Sorry, she said she was sorry._

"It's fine," Kuvira smiled, "I'm not going to arrest you or anything. It's just late and the sound was…unusual. Out of the routine."

"Well, if you arrest me I might actually get some sleep," Asami sighed, "I'm Asami, by the way."

"Kuvira."

"The guard captain, right?"

"The very same," Kuvira nodded, still smiling.

"Well I definitely don't want to get in trouble with you then," Asami shook her head.

"You won't," Kuvira promised, "What're you doing up here, anyway?"

"Bataar Sr. and Suyin wanted the domes to open and shut easier…faster," Asami explained, "It'll make it easier for the city guard to do their job each day, and make it a little safer, I suppose. I'm getting a head start since I can't sleep. What I'm doing is I'm prepping the gears…"

She continued talking, but Kuvira wasn't listening. She wasn't _able_ to. She nodded along every few words to show interest, but was completely drawn in by how Asami's eyes had brightened, eager to actually discuss what she was doing in-depth. She came back to her senses after a couple of minutes, noticing that Asami had stopped talking, and was looking at Kuvira with one eyebrow raised.

"You didn't understand…any of that, did you?" Asami asked, and Kuvira just blinked at her and shook her head.

"Not a word," Kuvira told her, not admitting she hadn't been listening, "But you were excited about it. That's what matters. You remind me of Bataar."

"Which one?"

"Take your pick," Kuvira smirked.

Asami laughed, and Kuvira felt a tugging in her chest. The sound was intoxicating, almost like a melody. She decided immediately that she wanted to hear it again. Anything to have it paired with that smile.

"That's what brought you to Zaofu, huh?" Kuvira motioned at Asami's work as she spoke, "Well you definitely seem to know your stuff. What is it that you do, exactly?"

"I own my own company," Asami shrugged, "It's mostly manufacturing. Cars, military grade weapons, stuff like that."

"All that on your own?" Kuvira was impressed, and she nodded in approval, "That's really something."

"Thanks." Kuvira thought she saw the hint of a blush on Asami's cheeks, but she didn't have time to dwell on it before Asami continued, "How have things been here in Zaofu since the Red Lotus?"

"Pretty good," Kuvira admitted, "Same old, same old. I'm pretty worried about the rest of the Earth Kingdom, but Zaofu is as fine as ever."

Asami nodded before she began packing her things away, and Kuvira watched her intently, folding her arms behind her back. _She's a guest. Su's guest._

"I should probably get back," Asami sighed, "You've got work to do, I'm sure."

"This _is_ work," Kuvira chuckled, swallowing a moment later when she saw Asami smiling at her, "This is the most eventful night I've had in weeks. So don't let me interrupt."

Asami laughed again, and Kuvira grinned to herself knowing she was once again the cause. _This is nice._

"You're telling me the guard captain is _bored_?" Asami's smile was playful, though laced with tiredness, and Kuvira had a brief moment of feeling drunk before she shrugged.

"When you fall into a routine, if it doesn't change, you get bored. It's what happens. I'm just glad I'm here to keep everyone safe if something were to happen. I'm always mentally preparing myself for 'what if' scenarios."

"That's not necessarily bad," Asami admitted, "At least you're prepared. I do that too. I try to predict-."

"Any potential failures," Kuvira finished. She knew too well.

Asami's smile faltered slightly, and she nodded. She held Kuvira's gaze for a moment before looking over in the direction of the guest houses in the distance.

"Here," Kuvira offered, "I'll walk you to your room. How's that sound?"

"Personally escorted by the guard captain?" Asami grinned and arched one eyebrow, "I didn't know I had such a high status in Zaofu society."

"You're Su's guest," Kuvira shrugged, "Of course you do."

"Well I won't turn down the offer," Asami chuckled, "The company is appreciated either way, since it's so dark."

"Good," Kuvira smiled, "Let me take your tools for you, and you lead the way."

Asami nodded once and handed Kuvira the bag of tools, and the pair of the set off together toward the guest houses. Kuvira made sure she was an arm and a half's length away from Asami out of respect for her space, but the short walk was amiable, to say the least.

"Is being on the Zaofu guard always this thrilling?" Asami asked as they approached the guest homes, "Escorting innocent visitors?"

"You could say that," Kuvira laughed, "We don't do much. Zaofu is very safe, low crime rate, if any."

"Sounds like the place to be," Asami smiled, "Better than Republic City, anyway. What made you want to join the guard?"

"You really ready for that long story?" Kuvira smirked.

"I asked, didn't I?"

The next two hours practically flew by as the two of them stood there outside and talked. Kuvira told Asami of how she came to join the Zaofu guard, and in turn, Asami told Kuvira about how she'd become the CEO of Future Industries after her father's arrest. When she sensed Asami's discomfort with the topic, Kuvira let Asami change the subject naturally, transitioning into a discussion about the Satomobile line. Asami seemed particularly passionate about the cars, and Kuvira found herself intrigued. There were no cars in Zaofu, which was Suyin's choice, but Kuvira had always thought they were fascinating. So she listened with rapt attention as Asami went on and on about them, and Kuvira felt comfortable enough asking questions about bits that particularly interested her.

Talking to Asami was easy, that much was for certain, and Kuvira enjoyed it immensely.

"You must have to beat people off with a stick," Kuvira eventually told Asami with a grin, "Brains _and_ beauty? You must have people lined up out the door to fight for your attention."

"You might think that," Asami chuckled, "But I spend most of my nights alone with my blueprints and my bathtub."

"Well," Kuvira shrugged a little, deciding to make an offer, "How about tomorrow you do things a little differently, and have dinner with me instead?"

"Dinner, huh?" Asami raised one eyebrow, "I'm guessing that if it's a date, it doesn't include the bathtub."

"It does if there's an invitation for it," Kuvira smirked. She felt confident in herself. She was interested, there was no denying it. But she didn't want to push it.

"I guess we get to see how dinner goes." Asami's grin could have killed her. Kuvira only nodded.

"Do you have any tips for me about dating the CEO of Future Industries?" Kuvira's smirk still felt prominent, and she watched as Asami bit her lip ever so slightly before shrugging.

"More of this," Asami finally said, smiling before motioning between them.

"That's definitely something I can manage," Kuvira promised. If it came as easily over dinner as it did now, the discussion would undoubtedly flow freely between them.

"Good. I'll see you at seven?"

"I'll be here." Kuvira nodded, extending her hand toward Asami.

When Asami took her hand, Kuvira smiled, bowing slightly before pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Asami's palm.

When she looked at Asami again, Asami was blushing, but she smiled all the same.

"I see they do things a little differently here in Zaofu," Asami said quietly, the blush making her cheeks even more vibrant.

"I know how to handle my manners around beautiful women," Kuvira told her before bowing her head slightly to be polite, "Goodnight, Asami."

"Goodnight, Captain," Asami nodded with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kuvira's breath caught ever so slightly at Asami's calling her 'Captain', and she folded her arms behind her back and waited until Asami shut the door behind her before she made her way back through the meteorite garden. She had a shift to finish, but she couldn't help but feel pleased with herself and the prospect of the date that waited on her. _I've got some planning to do._

* * *

Asami would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to having dinner with Kuvira. She was glad to have someone to talk to, and she didn't find the flirting to be off-putting at all. Kuvira was nice, Asami thought. She saw no harm in getting to know her better.

By the time seven rolled around, Asami was just finishing getting ready. She was starting to fasten the zipper on the back of her dress when Kuvira knocked on the door, and she stepped over quickly to open it.

Kuvira was standing with her back to the door, clad in her guard uniform though she had removed the metal armor and had donned a coat on as well. She had one arm folded behind her back, and Asami saw that she was wearing a pair of gray and white gloves. Kuvira turned her head to look over her shoulder when she heard Asami open the door, and when she saw Asami she grinned. She turned around a moment later, a small bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Asami," Kuvira bowed her head slightly before casting an extremely brief glance down the length of Asami's dress, "You look stunning."

"Flattery, Captain," Asami smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Smart, beautiful, _and_ modest," Kuvira chuckled, and it made heat begin to rise up the back of Asami's neck, "I brought you some flowers."

Asami took them when Kuvira offered them out to her, and her smile got a little brighter.

"Thank you, Kuvira. I'll take them inside and we can go—oh, do you care to zip my dress up? I was in the middle of doing it when you knocked-."

Kuvira's eyebrows rose momentarily, and she clearly hadn't expected to be asked that. But she nodded after a moment, and Asami watched with interest as Kuvira brought one hand up to her mouth and unceremoniously pulled one of the gloves off with her teeth. The gesture was intriguing to say the least, and once Kuvira's hand was exposed Asami turned around, pulling her hair to one side so that Kuvira could fasten the zipper for her.

Kuvira was still a step behind her, and Asami knew Kuvira was respecting her boundaries. She appreciated it, truly, though it wasn't something she was used to. When Kuvira finished, Asami took a step back inside the room to place the flowers on the nightstand. When she returned outside, Kuvira had taken off the other glove as well, and was stuffing them in the pocket of her coat as she waited.

"Ready to go?" Asami asked, closing the door behind her as she stepped outside.

"Only if you are," Kuvira grinned, offering Asami her arm.

They had dinner at a small sushi restaurant, one that Kuvira had heard good things about from other members of the Zaofu guard. By the time they were done eating, Asami was completely invested in the conversation, and found herself eager to learn more about Kuvira. The interest was mutual, as Kuvira listened with full devotion when Asami spoke. It was a pleasant change of pace, after being a shoulder for everyone to cry on, to have someone that willing to listen to her. Asami was having a fantastic time, and she could tell Kuvira was too.

"I think I'm running out of questions," Kuvira chuckled, "And I know you don't want me asking something as silly as what your favorite color is."

"It's red," Asami laughed, motioning at her dress, "Yours?"

"Green."

"Well it's a good thing the guard uniforms are green," Asami teased, "You must be happy about that."

Kuvira looked away for a moment, taking a second to lick her lips before she looked at Asami again and grinned.

"Not the right color green, unfortunately."

"Is that right?" Asami arched one eyebrow.

"Yeah." Kuvira nodded once, not taking her eyes off Asami, "This shade is…newer. Kind of breath-taking, actually."

Heat rose to Asami's cheeks almost instantly, and she bit her lip reflexively as Kuvira stood from the table and smiled down at her.

"Want to go for a walk?"

Asami nodded, letting Kuvira help her out of her seat, putting her arm through Kuvira's again as they left the restaurant. It was getting dark, and the temperature had dropped a surprising amount, and when they stepped outside Asami couldn't help but shiver.

"Here," Kuvira said quietly, stopping and pulling her coat off before offering it to Asami, "I think you need it more than I do."

"Thanks," Asami chuckled, letting Kuvira help her into the coat, "Fire Nation blood. I don't thrive well if the temperature gets lower than what's normal in early summer."

She was only half joking, she always had been prone to getting cold quickly. Kuvira offered Asami her arm again and Asami took it gratefully, smiling to herself as they walked back toward the Beifong estate in the growing dark.

"So what's your family like?" Asami asked, figuring more questions could fill the comfortable silence nicely.

"I don't have one," Kuvira shrugged a little.

"Oh," Asami squeezed Kuvira's arm slightly hoping that would show she didn't want to upset her, "I'm sorry, I didn't-."

"It's alright," Kuvira assured her, "I got a better deal anyway. They abandoned me, and Su took me in. I've been in Zaofu since I was eight. What about you? I know you mentioned your father yesterday."

"We don't speak," Asami sighed, "We haven't in two years now, since he's been in prison. My mother was killed when I was six."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kuvira told her softly, lifting her other arm from her side to put her hand over Asami's.

"I'm used to it," It was Asami's turn to shrug, "I…I thought I had a second family there for a while, too. But it feels like they're forgetting about me. But we've all got our own lives, you know? Things just get in the way."

Kuvira was brushing her thumb across the back of Asami's palm, and Asami found the gesture immensely comforting.

"The avatar, right? How is-." Asami tensed at the mention of Korra, and it stopped Kuvira, who quickly recovered, "How are the brothers? What have they been up to since they were here last?"

Mako and Bolin were easier to talk about. She wasn't ready to talk about Korra, if she was honest. It would just make her worry more. Asami was thankful Kuvira had been paying close enough attention to notice the change in her demeanor, no matter how rapid or how slight.

"Well Mako went back to working with the police force," Asami sighed, "I see him sometimes, but not often. The other, Bolin, I haven't seen in a while. He's still in the city, I think he was making a new mover the last time I heard from Mako."

"Do you think it'll be as bad as that Nuktuk one?" Kuvira chuckled, and Asami smiled.

"No, that was mostly propaganda. Now that they have actual plot, they might be fairly decent."

"Good. They have a lot of potential, overall. I think people will enjoy them."

"I do too," Asami agreed.

It didn't take them much longer to reach Su's home, and within a few minutes of arriving Kuvira had escorted Asami back to her room. Asami turned her back to the door when they got there, looking at Kuvira in the dim light and smiling.

"This was nice, Kuvira. I had a great time."

"Best night I've had in a long while," Kuvira nodded in agreement.

"Then we'll have to do this again sometime," Asami chuckled.

Kuvira was standing a little closer to Asami than she had all night, and Asami realized a moment later that her hand was still on Kuvira's arm. Kuvira was watching her, her dark green eyes reflecting what little light was there. Asami felt warm, warmer than she had all night, and she pressed her fingers into Kuvira's arm slightly before leaning in for a kiss.

Kuvira's response was immediate, yet gentle. Asami was sucked in by the warmth of Kuvira's lips against her own as she held onto her. She resisted the urge to run her hand into Kuvira's hair, and by the time she pulled away several moments later, she felt like the breath had been sucked out of her.

Kuvira's mouth was slightly open when Asami looked at her, and she thought for a moment that Kuvira would say something. _Kiss her again._ Before she could move to do so, Kuvira had raised her hands up to grab the collar of the coat around Asami's shoulders, pulling her closer and bringing them together once more.

Asami pressed herself against Kuvira as heat spread through the rest of her body, and she felt Kuvira slip an arm around her waist to keep the pair of them together. Within a few minutes Asami was out of breath, her grip on Kuvira's clothes only tightening when she felt Kuvira's hand running over the dress's fabric at Asami's hip. Asami felt the door against her back a few seconds later, and that seemed to bring both of them back to their senses as Kuvira pulled away.

She recognized the look in Kuvira's eyes immediately as one of desire, and it was a feeling Asami could feel coursing through her veins. _I don't want to stop._

"Do you want to-." Asami began breathlessly, jerking her head toward the door.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Asami echoed a moment later, before her lips found Kuvira's again.

Kuvira fumbled with one hand behind Asami for a moment, neither of them breaking the kiss as she finally found the doorknob and let them into Asami's room. The door all but slammed shut behind them once they were inside, and Asami quickly shrugged Kuvira's coat off her shoulders. She stepped over it blindly once it was on the floor, focusing instead on guiding them both toward the bed.

"You got the big room," Kuvira muttered, breaking the kiss long enough to take a look around, Asami's hands still balled up in her uniform.

"Stop talking, goof," Asami replied hoarsely before dragging both of them onto the bed.

Kuvira complied, and positioned herself over Asami seconds later, leaving a trail of kisses down Asami's neck that seared their way into her skin. Asami's hands found their way to Kuvira's braid, and she undid it in a few seconds, her breath catching in her throat when Kuvira's hair cascaded down around her face.

"Fuck…" Asami muttered, looking up at her.

Kuvira raised one eyebrow in question, but Asami wasn't keen on wasting any more time talking. She grasped part of Kuvira's hair in her hand, only to pull Kuvira down to her again. She grinned and bit her lip at the low growl that escaped Kuvira's throat, and she left a line of kisses along Kuvira's jaw before she felt Kuvira's hand sliding up her thigh. Asami let her eyes flutter closed for a few moments, tugging at Kuvira's clothes as her dress rode up her legs. _This isn't a bad way to spend the evening_.


	2. Chapter 2

' _Dear Korra,_ '

Asami sighed, looking down at the pen in her hand. _Does she even read these?_

' _How are you doing? I've been in Zaofu for a few days so I haven't been able to get in touch with Tenzin to ask. I hope you're doing well, I can't begin to imagine what it's been like for you…'_

Asami continued to write, giving her support, and eventually telling Korra about what she had been doing in Zaofu. She didn't think Korra would care about the changes they'd been making, but she had to write _something_. Anything to let Korra still feel connected to the world, while also letting Asami feel like she had some connection to her best friend. She had been so close to Korra before the fight with Zaheer, and even after as she stepped up as Korra's caretaker while she was on Air Temple Island. She'd been devastated that Korra had asked to go to the Southern Water Tribe alone, but she respected Korra's decision. It was _her_ recovery, she had to decide how she wanted to go about it. Asami just wished she'd hear from her every now and again. Selfishly, she'd hoped that connection had gone both ways.

She wished Korra would write her a letter in return, but she refused to dwell on it. _Just get the words down_. She told Korra about some of the more mundane things she'd done while in Zaofu, not excluding the hour long power disc match between the twins that she'd watched with Su. She thought maybe Korra would enjoy that, or at least think fondly of the time she'd spent in Zaofu training with the Beifongs when she discovered her metalbending. _Her bending. Don't mention that, you might upset her._

Asami inevitably left it in, if only to fill the page. She hoped it wouldn't bother Korra to think about it.

She took a few more minutes to wrap up her letter, and once she'd signed her name to the bottom she folded it neatly and stuck it in an envelope. She'd send it later in the afternoon. It didn't really matter _when,_ the letter would take longer to reach the South Pole from Zaofu than it did from Republic City.

Asami sighed when she was done, putting her pen away and looking over to where the bouquet of flowers were in a glass on the desk in the corner. Lying next to them were a pair of gray and white gloves, and Asami caught herself smiling. _Kuvira_.

Asami stood up and put her jacket on before picking the gloves up and folding them before putting them in her pocket. _I guess I had better return these_.

Asami had needed to ask the twins where to go, but eventually she found herself in the center of the city, outside the station for the city guard. She knew if she walked inside and looked lost enough, one of the guards would help her. She wasn't wrong, and within a few minutes of stepping inside the door, a male guard stepped up to her with a smile.

"Can I help you?" He asked her.

"Yes," Asami smiled, "I'm looking for the guard captain, is she here?"

"Kuvira? Yeah. What's your name?"

"Asami."

"Ok. Is it urgent? She'll want to know."

"It's not," Asami shrugged, "I just need to talk to her for a few minutes."

The guard nodded and told her to wait where she was and walked away. He was only gone a minute or two before Asami heard footsteps behind her, and she turned to see Kuvira walking toward her with a grin on her face.

"I was wondering if you'd actually come out to see me," Asami laughed, knowing Kuvira was on duty due to all the metal armor.

"Of course I did," Kuvira replied, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Asami felt the butterflies start in her stomach, much to her surprise, and she grinned before pulling the gloves out of her pocket.

"Found these on the desk this morning."

" _Ah_ ," Kuvira's mouth twitched into a slight smirk and she licked her lips, "I was hoping that would work."

"You left them on purpose." It wasn't a question, and Asami raised her eyebrow in interest when Kuvira nodded once.

"It worked, didn't it? I got to see you again, and my whole day's been made better by it."

Asami rolled her eyes and shook her head, but she couldn't help but enjoy the look Kuvira was giving her.

"Well if I make things so much _better_ ," Asami offered, "Do you want to have dinner again tonight? I'm going to be staying in my room most of the afternoon working, so I can cook something."

"I'd love to," Kuvira agreed, "My shift ends at six."

"Well then you know where you'll find me," Asami smirked.

She started to turn and leave, but Kuvira reached out with one hand, cupping Asami's cheek gently before leaning in to kiss her. Asami's breath caught in her throat for a fraction of a second before she responded, their lips slowly moving together as she braced herself with one hand on Kuvira's shoulder. The metal armor felt cool to the touch, and it was a sharp contrast to the heat that spread through Asami's body when she pulled away.

"Should you really be doing that while you're on duty?" Asami teased slightly, raising her eyebrow before glancing over Kuvira's shoulder at one of the guards in the room with her, "Won't you get in trouble?"

"What're they going to do?" Kuvira asked with a chuckle, "I'm the guard captain. The worst thing they could do is tell Su."

"And you're not worried about Suyin getting upset?"

"Why would I be?" Kuvira shrugged, smirking before lowering her voice, "Why would she be upset? For me _pleasing_ her guest? I thought that was part of my job."

Asami had to refrain from kissing her again, and instead she guided Kuvira to take a step back and smiled at her.

"Oh really?" She asked her, arching her eyebrow, "Your _job_ was to have your hands all over me last night?"

Kuvira chuckled again, the smirk still on her face causing Asami's cheeks to burn.

"As far as Su's concerned it is," Kuvira nodded once, a teasing glint in her eyes, "How'd I do?"

"I brought your gloves back, didn't I?" Asami shrugged one shoulder before grinning, "I'll see you tonight, _Captain_."

* * *

Kuvira had had a difficult time of wiping the grin off her face after Asami had left earlier in the day. She felt good, definitely, when she stepped up to the guest house and knocked on the door, a warm feeling settling somewhere inside her as she waited for Asami to answer. She smiled when the door opened, and Asami took a moment to look her up and down with one eyebrow raised.

"No flowers this time, Captain?" Asami grinned, a teasing tone to her voice.

"I was going to bring chocolate," Kuvira shrugged, "Do I lose points?"

"No," Asami laughed, letting her step inside. _I could get used to that sound._ "You don't have to bring me gifts, you already have my attention."

"Good," Kuvira grinned at her, "I'm glad that's mutual."

Asami rolled her eyes and motioned for Kuvira to sit down at the table.

"You showed up right on time," Asami told her, "I finished cooking not long ago."

"So I get to add cooking to the list of your many talents," Kuvira chuckled, "Perfect."

"I don't know why you think so highly of me," Asami smirked in return, "Though I do wonder how someone as…charming…as you are could possibly be single."

"Surprisingly easy, actually," Kuvira laughed, "I've went out a few times with Bataar Jr., but nothing long-term on my end. What about the ever-talented Asami Sato?"

"I dated Mako for a while," Asami admitted, "It wasn't anything major. He kind of messed up my confidence when it was all over, which is something I'd never doubted before. But dating someone who is in love with the avatar, then losing him to her twice eventually makes you doubt yourself."

"Well, he's a fool then," Kuvira told her, meaning it. She couldn't believe someone would do that to Asami, "You're far too interesting, incredible even, to be treated like that."

"Thanks," Asami smiled faintly, "Mako…he's alright. I don't let it bother me anymore. Honestly, after the av—Korra, broke up with him, I kind of chose her over him too."

 _The avatar. She avoided mentioning her before. Is she ok with it now?_

"What about Korra?" Kuvira asked, "We haven't heard—how is she?"

"I don't know," Asami hesitated after a moment but eventually sighed, shaking her head and looking down at her plate, "But she's my best friend, I miss her. And I hope she gets better soon. I'm worried."

Kuvira nodded, making a mental note not to bring Korra up again unless Asami initiated it. _I don't want to upset her._ She paused, deciding to let Asami change the subject as she saw fit. That would make her more comfortable, Kuvira knew.

"What about the Earth Kingdom?" Asami finally asked a minute or two later, "I know you mentioned before that you were worried about the state it was in."

"I am," Kuvira sighed, "Su…well she's not planning on doing anything. President Raiko has asked her to step up, and she won't. I would help if I could. This is my home, you know? The Earth Kingdom—I can't just let it collapse."

She'd nearly made up her mind to leave Zaofu and _do_ something about it, but she didn't know if she could do that to Su, even with their newfound differences. Su was a phenomenal leader, Kuvira knew that, she just wished Su saw the bigger picture.

"That makes sense," Asami nodded, "The Earth Kingdom collapsing wouldn't be good for anyone, politically or economically. Especially if it descends into chaos. There needs to be something…"

"To keep the order," Kuvira finished.

"It's definitely a good cause. There's a lot of people being affected by the current chaos. I wish there was more Future Industries could do, overall."

 _I'm glad someone understands. _Kuvira thought about the first time she'd tried to breech the subject with Su. It hadn't gone well. She'd not mentioned it again, but she could feel the tension from the first conversation weighing in the air between them every time they saw each other. _If Asami understands, the idea can't be that bad, right? I need to help the Earth Kingdom. I can do a lot more out there than I can here in Zaofu._

She made her decision quickly, and hoped she'd be able to find enough support in the city to act. _We can't just sit here_. She was grateful that Asami seemed to see the problem the same way she did. It made her decision easier, if only just.

"You know," Asami said, drawing Kuvira from her thoughts, "I didn't expect to find a date when I agreed to come to the city and help."

"Well," Kuvira shrugged, "You shouldn't have been making so much noise in the middle of the night."

A blush painted Asami's cheeks and Kuvira arched one eyebrow as Asami watched her.

"Are you complaining?"

Kuvira looked Asami up and down once before a grin crossed her lips.

"Not a chance."

" _Good_." Asami smirked.

Once dinner was finished, Kuvira offered to do the dishes. She figured it was the least she could do since Asami had been the one to cook the meal. She could feel Asami watching her while she was at the sink, and she didn't mind it. When she had finished and put the last plate away, she looked at Asami and raised one eyebrow.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the evening?" Kuvira grinned.

Asami stared back at her for a few seconds, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth before she finally motioned for Kuvira to sit down. Kuvira obeyed, never taking her eyes off Asami's. Asami stood up a moment later, unfastening her jacket as she did so. Once she had slid the jacket off her shoulders and laid it on the table, she stepped over to Kuvira. She straddled Kuvira's lap, wrapping her arms around Kuvira's neck and flashing her a grin before she leaned in for a kiss.

Kuvira hummed appreciatively, wrapping her arm around Asami's waist and pulling her closer. She could feel Asami's fingers pressing into her shoulders and was unable to stop the grin that formed on her lips as they continued. Her hand eventually found its way into Asami's hair, and when it did Kuvira deepened the kiss, enjoying the way Asami arched against her.

Asami was the one who broke the kiss minutes later, though Kuvira didn't mind so much when Asami immediately began kissing along her jaw.

"You know," Asami breathed, "I've never done this before."

"Really?" Kuvira let out a low chuckle, "Because you're damn good at it."

"No," Asami laughed close to Kuvira's ear, "I mean…this all happened kind of fast."

"Too fast?"

Asami pulled back enough to look at Kuvira, and she shook her head.

"I'm the one straddling your lap, aren't I?"

"This isn't something I normally do either," Kuvira admitted, "But I saw you the other night and I knew I'd end up hating myself if I didn't try to get to know you."

Asami leaned down, barely brushing her lips against Kuvira's.

"Do you want to?" Asami murmured, doing it again.

"Unless Zaofu catches on fire," Kuvira replied, "Nothing's getting me out of this room."

Asami chuckled but pulled away after a moment, a frown darkening her features slightly. Kuvira started to ask what was wrong, but Asami sighed.

"I'm going back to Republic City soon…maybe we should stop, so we don't get too…attached."

"You should have warned me last night," Kuvira grinned, "I'm getting used to you being on top of me."

"So you're ok with this? Even though I'm going to leave?"

"I mean it's not like we can't hear from each other while you're gone," Kuvira shrugged, "I can still write you, if you want."

Asami seemed to tense, and when she looked away for a moment Kuvira knew she'd said something wrong. It didn't last long, but when Asami looked at her again Kuvira noticed she had an almost distant look in her eyes. Kuvira sighed, lifting her hand up and gently brushing a strand of hair away from Asami's face before cupping her cheek in her hand.

"Listen," Kuvira told her quietly, "If you're not up for it, I'll go. I can't say I'll like it, but it's your decision. You just say the word."

Asami's face softened, and she watched Kuvira quietly for a minute before she slid off Kuvira's lap and stood up. Kuvira took a deep breath, and was about to stand up to leave when Asami offered Kuvira her hand. Kuvira looked up at her and raised her eyebrow in question, and when Asami smiled, she took her hand and let Asami pull her out of the chair. Kuvira stepped forward and kissed Asami again, slowly, sighing when she felt Asami's hands cupping her face.

The kiss soon became passionate, nearly hungry, and when it did Kuvira slid her hands down the backs of Asami's thighs and lifted her off her feet. Asami wrapped her legs around Kuvira's waist without hesitation and Kuvira grinned against her lips as she held Asami up. Once she was sure Asami was secure, she began walking the pair of them to the bedroom, enjoying the sound of Asami's breath catching in her throat when Kuvira tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. It was going to be another long night, and Kuvira was ready to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

By the end of the week, Asami had spent all her free time with Kuvira. She'd even spent the night in Kuvira's home, and talking with her was just as easy as it had been. Actually, doing _anything_ with Kuvira was easy. The pair of them seemed to have a connection on a deeper level, at least as Asami understood it. They got along well, there was no denying it. Asami enjoyed her company. She'd even thought briefly of how much Kuvira reminded her of Korra. But Kuvira and Korra were as different as they were similar, and it was easy for Asami to push the thought from her mind.

Asami had said goodbye to Su and Bataar Sr. early that morning before going back to her room to finish packing the last of her things. When she was done, she made sure to lock the room behind her as Su had requested, and wasn't surprised to find Kuvira waiting on her outside. Kuvira had told her the night before that she'd see her before she left, and when Asami saw her she smiled.

"You going to walk me to my airship?" Asami asked her teasingly.

"Sure am," Kuvira chuckled, "Captain of the guard, escorting a high-profile guest safely to their means of transportation. Part of the job."

"Well you certainly are good at your job then," Asami laughed.

Kuvira grinned at her, and when she did, part of Asami realized she was going to _miss_ Kuvira. _I'll have to write her after all_. When she thought of writing letters, she thought of the letter she had written Korra that morning, and she fought the urge to sigh. _Don't go there. Don't ruin this._

"I'm going to Ba Sing Se," Kuvira said suddenly, her voice low.

"What're you going there for?" Asami asked, raising her eyebrow, "To help?"

"Yeah," Kuvira nodded, "It's last minute, but I talked to Bataar Jr., and there are some higher-ups in the city who agree that something needs to be done. Su won't act, so it's up to us to take her place. Some of the city guards are going too. We're supposed to be leaving this afternoon."

"Su won't be happy," Asami sighed, "But the Earth Kingdom _does_ need help, there's no denying it."

"Su doesn't want to be a queen—a tyrant." Kuvira shrugged, "She doesn't want to seem like she's _conquering_ something. But there's nothing wrong with filling the Earth Queen's shoes long enough to stabilize the kingdom until an heir is found."

Kuvira's heart was in the right place, Asami knew. They'd talked about it a few times, and Kuvira was fully invested in the thought, the _desire_ , to help her nation. Asami couldn't hold that against her. Kuvira was frowning, as if she was still struggling with the decision, and Asami knew it was likely because of Su. Kuvira had said the pair had always seen eye-to-eye on things, and this business with the Earth Kingdom had caused a rift to form between them. Asami was sorry for it, and knew Kuvira was too. _Say something_.

"Well," Asami told her, "There's no one better to lead the job than you are, _Captain_."

"Thank you," Kuvira smiled, faint though it was, "I'm glad someone believes in me. I just—It's not going to be easy."

"Nothing ever is," Asami shrugged as they came up to her airship, "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try, right? If this is what you feel like you need to do, well…I think you've got enough conviction to do it, Kuvira."

"Thank you, Asami," Kuvira repeated, "Really."

Asami smiled at her and nodded, and Kuvira's eyes wandered to the airship.

"I should probably let you go," Kuvira said with a slight shrug, "I'll write you when I get there…if that's what you want, of course."

"I'd like that," Asami promised, "At the very least, it gives us both somebody to talk to."

Kuvira smiled again, extending her hand to Asami with a slight nod. When Asami took her hand, Kuvira looked at her as she pressed a kiss to the back of Asami's palm. It was something Asami was growing used to, and she smiled in return, squeezing Kuvira's hand before she released her.

"Goodbye, Asami. You'll hear from me soon."

"Goodbye, Kuvira." Asami nodded, "I look forward to it."

Kuvira took a step back, folding her arms behind her back before giving Asami a slight bow. Asami smiled at her again before she climbed the ramp into the airship, waving at her one last time before she shut the door. Asami knew in that moment, without a doubt, that she would see Kuvira again. She couldn't say she minded.


	3. Chapter 3

When Asami returned to her apartment in Republic City after her trip to Zaofu, she was surprised to find a letter lying in the floor behind her door. She had nearly stepped on it, and she lowered her bag from her shoulder long enough to bend over and pick the letter up. There was a note attached to the front, and Asami frowned as she pulled it off to read it.

' _Chief said to deliver this to you. Slid it under the door since I know you're in Zaofu. –Mako._ '

Asami looked from the note to the letter and narrowed her eyes. The handwriting on the front was unmistakably her father's. She felt anger bubbling deep inside her gut and she closed her eyes, remembering the last few times she'd seen her father. He'd tried to _kill_ her. His only child and remaining family.

' _I see now there is no chance to save you!'_

Asami set her jaw, opening her eyes and staring down at the letter. _How dare he try to write me, after everything he's done?_ Before she knew what she was doing, she was ripping the letter into pieces. She threw each piece forcefully into the floor, and when the last piece fell, she stared down at them for several minutes, her chest heaving. _He hates me. Why in the hell does he think he can just start writing me letters?_

It had been over two years since she'd seen him last. She had no family, after what he'd done, he'd made sure of that. He'd taken her family away from her. She had loved him, had thought he loved her too, like a father was supposed to. But he was so blinded by his hatred that there was nothing they could do to save their estranged relationship. She refused to cry. He no longer deserved any of her tears.

When she felt like she'd recovered over the initial outburst of rage, she picked the pieces of the letter up, walking over to the kitchen sink and laying them inside it. She retrieved a match from the drawer and struck it against the box before lighting the pieces of the letter on fire. She still felt her anger coursing through her bones, but she refused to give Hiroshi the satisfaction of knowing that she cared, even if it was anger instead of love. _He has no power over me. I need to go somewhere. I need to do something_.

Asami knew if she didn't, she'd end up stewing in her anger the rest of the day, and that would only hurt her. No good would come from it. She needed something to distract herself. _Driving._

She left her bag by the door, going and taking her car keys off the counter. She had to get out of her apartment, go _anywhere_ , as long as she wasn't alone. She fought the urge to slam her fist into the wall as she shut the door to her apartment behind her and jogged down the hall. _I can go to Air Temple Island. That'll calm me down._

Meelo and Ikki had been as excited as ever to see Asami, both nearly overwhelming her with questions about her visit to Zaofu when they saw her getting off the ferry. They walked with her, talking the entire time up to the courtyard, and though Asami had missed them a small part of her was thankful when Tenzin called them off to go meditate.

Once she was alone, she made her way to the stone stairway leading to the sky bison stables and sat down. She could see a few airbenders feeding the sky bison and she smiled to herself, the peace on the island helping to calm her down. It was quiet, and she liked that. She also knew that on the island, she wasn't alone, and she liked that even better. She'd always enjoyed spending time with Tenzin and the other airbenders, particularly while scouring the Earth Kingdom with Korra and the others for the new airbenders that emerged following Harmonic Convergence. She was glad that the airbenders were getting the chance to peacefully adjust to their new lives.

She heard footsteps padding down the stone steps behind her, and when she heard Rohan giggling, she knew it was Pema.

"It's nice to see you back, Asami," Pema smiled when Asami turned to look up at her, "How was your trip?"

Overall, the trip could have been better. Asami knew that. Both Bataars were having issues working together on the project, and that had made the three of them have more than a few hiccups as Asami tried to play mediator. But they _had_ eventually done what she had gone there to do. Kuvira had made the whole trip worth it, if Asami was honest to herself.

"It was fine," Asami shrugged a little, "I could have probably stood to stay a few more days."

Pema nodded, watching Rohan continue down the stairs toward the sky bison, and after a moment she sat down next to Asami.

"What's bothering you?" Pema asked, "If you don't want to talk, that's ok…but I know you only come to this part of the island when something's on your mind."

Asami sighed and shook her head. How many times _had_ Pema found her sitting there in the two months since Korra had left? Too many, that was something she was sure of.

"I got a letter today," Asami finally admitted, "From the prison."

"From your father," Pema nodded, "Did you read it?"

"No." Asami swallowed the lump in her throat, still feeling angry, "I just…he tried to _kill_ me. I can't- _he_ can't expect there to still be something left saving in our relationship after that. And when I saw the letter…I was so… _furious."_

"Well," Pema said slowly, as if she was carefully choosing her words, "I'm not going to tell you how to forgive, Asami. I won't tell you how to handle your emotions, either. I've never been in a situation like yours. I'll admit, I don't think I could put myself in your shoes. But…what is it that makes you so angry about this?"

"That he thinks hecan just write me, as if he didn't say those things-." She felt the tears coming, and she grit her teeth. _Don't fucking cry._

Pema nodded, one arm slipping around Asami's shoulders to comfort her.

"It's been two years, Asami," Pema soothed, "Maybe he's forgiven himself, or maybe he's trying to. From the things he's done…maybe he's seen his mistakes-."

"That doesn't make it right," Asami muttered bitterly.

"You're right," Pema agreed, "But guilt can destroy a person. If writing you helps—well that might be _why_ he's writing. Or why he just started to. Time and guilt."

"I can't forgive him. Not after what he did—what he said—I can't."

"You don't have to," Pema replied, rubbing Asami's back gently, "You can't force forgiveness, Asami. Ever. It has to come on its own. But what's important for you, right now, is understanding that he may be seeking more than just your forgiveness. Your father might be trying to find forgiveness in himself, for what he's done."

Pema was right, in a way. The letters didn't _hurt_ her. If he sent more, she simply wouldn't read them. Whatever he had to say, it didn't matter, so why did getting a letter from him _really_ bother her?

"Thank you, Pema." Asami sighed, hugging Pema briefly, "I appreciate this. You've always been so…patient."

"Well, when you raise Meelo, you have to have a little patience." Pema chuckled.

"I guess so," Asami laughed, "What did I miss while I was gone?"

"We have an air glider shortage," Pema sighed, "The acolytes know how to make more…but with so many new airbenders there aren't enough to go around, and they can't make them fast enough."

The gears started turning in Asami's mind immediately, and she wondered if that was something she could help with. _Future Industries could probably make the gliders for them. If nothing else, I can come up with an alternative._

"Kya is here," Pema continued, "She got back from the South Pole while you were gone."

 _She'll know how Korra is if Tenzin doesn't. I should go talk to her._

"Where is she?" Asami asked, raising her eyebrow.

Pema frowned slightly as she thought, before huffing a little.

"I _think_ I saw her in the library last, with Jinora."

"Ok," Asami nodded, standing up, "Thank you again, Pema. I'm going to go see if I can find her."

It didn't take her long to find Kya, in the library just as Pema had said. She was sitting in the floor with her legs crossed under her, reading a book that she had spread in her lap. Asami cleared her throat when she entered the room, hoping to get Kya's attention without startling her. When Kya saw Asami she smiled, but Asami could see the sadness lining Kya's features. Kya motioned wordlessly for Asami to sit next to her, so Asami obeyed, smoothing her skirt over her lap when she sat.

"I'm guessing you're wanting to know how Korra is," Kya chuckled.

"I am," Asami nodded, smiling, "I figured you would know more than Tenzin."

Kya sighed a moment later, the smile fading from her face and she shook her head.

"Korra's…not good." Kya admitted, "Physically, she's not in as much pain…and mom does therapy whenever Korra feels up to it. She's able to do a little bit more for herself, but as far as her overall mental state is…she's not in the best place."

Asami sighed, looking at her lap. She'd been afraid of that, deep down.

"She's talking to Tonraq and Senna more," Kya added a moment later, "Opening up to mom about how she feels. So that's…better. But she doesn't have…well…Korra's good days aren't much different from her bad. She's still willing to try…and that's what matters…but mom is afraid that Korra is internalizing too much of what's happened. It can't be good for her, mentally."

Asami nodded to show she was listening, and Kya reached over and took her hand.

"She's gotten all your letters, Asami. The few Mako has sent her, and Bolin's too. I don't know if they help her, but she keeps reading them. Well, most of them. Some days she doesn't, and Senna has the letters stacked on a desk in Korra's room for her. She sorts them ahead of time, so Korra knows which ones come from you guys. I don't know how they make her feel, but I know Tonraq and Senna appreciate it. It shows that you guys still think about her."

"Of course we do," Asami sighed, almost defensively, "She was such a big part of our lives—we want to be there for her, to let her know everything is still ok…that she'll get better."

"Part of her probably needs that," Kya nodded, "But we just have to give her time."

Asami knew that's what it all came down to, honestly. But she knew the world couldn't stop and wait on Korra, as much as she may want it to.

* * *

It had been a week since she'd left Zaofu when it came. Asami heard it slide through the slot in the door and land in the floor from her spot at the kitchen table. She'd expected another letter from Hiroshi, honestly. But from where she was sitting, she could see the green seal on the back of the envelope.

She left her tea where she'd been sitting and went over to where the letter was laying, scooping it up between two fingers. The handwriting was new, unfamiliar, and she raised one eyebrow as she broke the seal with her thumb and walked back over to the table.

' _Asami,'_ the writing was neat and precise, and Asami arched one eyebrow, _'I told you I'd write when I got to Ba Sing Se, didn't I? The city is in worse shape than we imagined when we started, so this took a couple of days. We started immediately with our efforts to stabilize the upper-ring. I normally wouldn't suggest starting with the upper-classes of Ba Sing Se, but in this case I think it may be for the best. Once we get them stable, the nobles will be able to give us resources that we can use to help the lower two rings of the city. I don't know how long that will take, but I'm excited to finally be somewhere where I can help my people._

 _I had a rather explosive argument with Su before I left Zaofu. Thankfully you weren't around to see it. She didn't want us to go, honestly. I thought she might be a little more supportive that some of us were taking the initiative to help, but I suppose I was wrong. I'm sorry for it, regardless. She just doesn't understand._

 _I assume that by now you're back in Republic City. How are you doing? Well, I hope. If you want to write me back, I've included my address at the bottom. We were given a residence by one of the nobles, so that's where I'll be staying while we're in the city. I expect to be here for a long time. There's a lot to do. I'll leave off for now, I'm about to fall asleep. We've been busy all day._

 _I hope to hear from you soon, Asami. I expect it'll be as enjoyable as ever._

 _-Kuvira'_

Asami tilted her head to one side and folded the letter up, neatly sliding it back into the envelope. She was a little surprised that Kuvira had actually written her, but she wasn't unpleased. If anything, it did make her more aware of the fact that Korra still hadn't written her, yet both Hiroshi and Kuvira had. She mentally reminded herself that Korra needed time, like Kya said, and she sighed. It was alright. It hurt, but it was fine. She didn't mind so much. At least, if she wrote Kuvira back, she'd have someone to talk to. _Easier than talking to Mako_.

She took the letter back out after a few moments, unfolding it and leaving it on the table before getting up and searching for a pen and paper. She needed to respond, before she forgot to. She'd already written a letter to Korra. One more, this one to Kuvira, couldn't hurt. It might even make her feel better.

* * *

After a month, Asami had grown to expect receiving letters from Kuvira, nearly daily. She enjoyed them immensely. They were both able to vent to each other freely, and that was something Asami hadn't known she had needed until she had started opening up in her letters. It relieved her of her frustrations, knowing that someone else was listening, that someone else _cared_. She liked it, and equally liked knowing she was returning the favor as far as Kuvira was concerned.

It had been three months since she'd heard from Korra, and Tenzin and Kya couldn't offer any new information. Asami was beginning to wonder if they even heard updates anymore. _Maybe they're as clueless as I am_.

It was becoming harder to write Korra with each letter. She was running out of things to say. _You can only write the same thing so many times before you feel like you're just writing to yourself._ Still, she made herself keep writing, because she remembered how Kya had told her that Korra did read some of the letters. Maybe not all, but some piece of Asami was still getting through to her, potentially bringing her comfort. That was all that mattered.

That didn't stop Asami from realizing how much easier it was to write Kuvira, someone who would respond, and would carry on a conversation, though it took time. Asami loved getting Kuvira's letters, which were becoming increasingly flirtier. Asami didn't mind that, and responded in kind. She had to admit, that after a month, she _missed_ Kuvira. She wouldn't mind seeing her again, she knew that much, and Kuvira had made it very clear that she felt the same way.

Asami had, outside of her work for Future Industries, taken the month to figure out a solution to Tenzin's glider problem. She was going to be making glider suits for all the airbenders, to replace the glider staffs entirely. It was more practical, and more flexible in terms of use. It would help the new Air Nation tremendously. And though Tenzin had initially been insistent that they keep the traditional Air Nomad clothing, it was Jinora and Pema that had convinced Tenzin to change his mind when Jinora tested the first prototype. Tenzin had been impressed, and had given Asami the go-ahead on the project. It kept her busy, and it finally gave her something new to tell Korra.

' _Dear Korra,'_ Asami drummed her pen on her hand and sighed, glancing up at the still unopened letter she'd received from Kuvira that morning. There had been another from Hiroshi, but it was locked away in her desk. She wouldn't read it. She'd made up her mind about that much. She would never read any of them.

' _How are you? I hope you're feeling good today. I miss you._

 _I finally got started on making the glider suits for all the airbenders. The design is easy enough, but I spent all day yesterday taking everyone's measurements so that we could get them made. I was closer to Bumi than I could possibly ever want to be. It shouldn't take me long to make all the suits though, since I can use the factory at Future Industries to make them, then make the adjustments myself. Making the prototype for Jinora was the hardest thing about the whole project, once I had the design done. I hope the airbenders like them, Tenzin and Jinora seem to._ '

She wrapped it up not long after with a sigh. She still wasn't good at getting out what she wanted to say. This was one of the days she felt like she was shouting into the void, but she hoped Korra would enjoy reading about the glider suits. She knew Korra had always preferred her staff, but this new gift to the Air Nation was exciting to everyone else. _The nation she helped build. The nation she protected. I shouldn't have mentioned it._

Asami always felt like she was walking on glass, though only after she was finished writing her letters. She wanted to write things that would cheer Korra up, or at least make her smile, if only briefly. But she couldn't shake the feeling that anything she said had equal power to knock Korra back down.

She sighed again when she sealed and addressed the envelope, setting it gently on the corner of the table before reaching for Kuvira's letter. She knew that would pick her mood up, regardless of the content.

She was tempted to go to Ba Sing Se with the premise of a business trip just to see Kuvira. The thought had actually crossed her mind more than once. She had business contacts _in_ Ba Sing Se, so it wouldn't be a lie to say that's what she was doing. It would give her something to do, anyway, while she waited for the glider suits to be finished.

Once she'd opened the envelope, she slid the letter out onto her palm and turned it over. The pages were folded over a small picture, which drew Asami's interest. It was Kuvira, standing with several men and women, all smiling together in a group. She laid the picture down on the table, turning back to the letter, and began to read.

Kuvira was as flirtatious as ever, and within minutes Asami felt heat spreading across her cheeks. She didn't know when she'd become so interested in Kuvira, at least in that sense, but she enjoyed it thoroughly. Kuvira told her about the work they were still doing in the upper-ring of the city, and how a group of them were going to break off within the next two weeks and begin working in the middle-ring. That meant they were making good progress, and Kuvira said she hoped that the city would be completely stable within a few months. It was the least she could hope for, Asami knew that, and Asami was thankful they'd at least made this much progress in their endeavor.

Kuvira went on to say that she missed Zaofu, though she still hadn't mentioned Su again. Asami didn't expect her to. Their wounds ran deep, from what she could tell. Kuvira had been Su's protégé, and everyone in Zaofu had seemingly assumed that when Su stepped down, it would be Kuvira who took her place as the matriarch of the Metal Clan. That was long gone now, Asami realized, and she wondered if Kuvira ever thought about it.

No doubt Kuvira was lonely, trying to help a city while having to leave her home to do so on such bad terms. Asami felt bad for her, but understood the loneliness. She felt as though, among other things, that loneliness had drawn both of them closer together as they continued to exchange letters. The understanding was mutual.

Though by the time she finished reading the letter, Asami was acutely aware, once again, that she missed Kuvira. _I guess I'm going to Ba Sing Se after all_. It wouldn't be a long visit. At least, it couldn't be. The warmth had left her cheeks before she picked up the picture again, but despite this she found herself grinning. Kuvira's flirting, as well as her confidence was able to fluster Asami, but Asami knew a way to get a little revenge. _I can send a picture of my own._


	4. Chapter 4

"The middle-ring of the city is worse than we imagined," Kuvira heard Bataar sigh, "It's going to take two months, _at least_ —that's only going to leave the lower-ring in ruins-."

"Bataar." He stopped when Kuvira spoke, and she folded her arms behind her back before she turned to face him, "What do you suggest?"

"Split the force and resources in half." Bataar frowned, staring at her before straightening his shoulders, "Half to cover the middle-ring, half for the lower-ring."

"Do you know how many people live in the lower ring?" Kuvira arched her eyebrow, "The lower-ring will consume all the resources we have. Half or not. The middle-ring will not need all the resources, no matter how bad it is."

"So you're suggesting we overlook all those poor people-."

"Until we have the resources to help them _properly_." Kuvira lowered her voice, keeping her tone cold, "By the time we stabilize the middle-ring, people in the Earth Kingdom _will_ see what good we're doing, and they'll provide supplies. The lower-ring will follow."

"Kuv— _Captain._ There are better ways to do this. We should have started with the poorer part of the city first."

"I wanted to," She shrugged casually, turning her back to him again, "But we had the means to help the upper-ring, the rich people. We had to do it this way. They gave us what we needed to help the middle-ring. We need to focus on the city itself. Two-thirds of it being stable-."

"The lower-ring _is_ two-thirds of the city," Bataar snapped, "We need to focus on the people there."

"What do you suggest, Bataar?" Kuvira tried to keep the sarcasm from her voice. _Maybe he has an idea. A real one. Spirits know I don't._

"I just told you my idea. You don't like it."

"Because splitting our resources and our attention is foolish. Come up with another solution, and I might listen. Until then, we'll continue on as planned with the middle ring. That's all we have the resources for. If it takes two months, so be it."

Bataar sighed, and Kuvira was sure there was another objection about to escape him. She wondered why she'd made him her advisor. He was smart, she had to give him that. But so was she. They were clashing. They needed to find a compromise, and right now that was evading them. They couldn't do it any other way. She would if she could, he had to see that.

She turned her head to the door when the knock came, and she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Come in."

One of the guards came in tentatively a moment later, no doubt able to sense the tension between Kuvira and Bataar.

"Captain Kuvira," He said timidly, looking between them, "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Kuvira asked, raising her eyebrow and taking a step toward the guard.

"Uh…Asami Sato."

"Where is she?" Kuvira felt her mood improving already. She hadn't been expecting a visit from Asami. _That must be why she said she wouldn't be writing for a while._

"She's waiting for you outside, Captain."

"Tell her I'll be there shortly," Kuvira dismissed him with a wave, noticing Bataar out of the corner of her eye.

He was staring at her, still frowning, and Kuvira didn't know what it mattered to him. _I'm in charge here, I'm allowed to have guests, am I not? It doesn't matter to him, either way._

"We'll continue this conversation some other time, Bataar," Kuvira told him, "Let it rest for a few days. Maybe then we can come up with a mutually agreeable decision."

"Fine." He nodded once, "Until then?"

"The operations in the middle-ring continue as planned."

He nodded again and she left him, stepping out of the room and making her way down the hall. Seeing Asami was suddenly far more interesting than what work she had been in the middle of.

There was a courtyard between the house the nobles had given Kuvira and the building where they had their supplies and Bataar's office. As she stepped outside, Kuvira could see Asami standing in the courtyard with a bag at her side, watching the skyline. She turned her head when she heard Kuvira's footsteps, and Kuvira couldn't keep herself from returning the grin that she saw cross Asami's lips.

She began removing her gloves automatically, and as she did her mind briefly wandered to the photograph Asami had sent her in her last letter. It was safely tucked away in Kuvira's quarters, and as Kuvira saw Asami again she knew that regardless of how alluring it may have been, nothing compared to standing in the same space with Asami. She was as breathtaking as ever, and Kuvira was quick to take her hand and press a kiss to her knuckles.

"Asami." Kuvira grinned a moment before her lips made contact.

"Kuvira," Asami's voice was calm, though the color that rose to her cheeks a moment later betrayed her, "I was wondering if you'd find time to come see me."

"Of course," Kuvira nodded once, "Though I have to say, I wasn't expecting a visitor."

"Well, hopefully it's not an unpleasant surprise," Asami chuckled.

"Unpleasant?" Kuvira arched her eyebrow, "With you? Never. What brought you here?"

"I have business contacts in the city," Asami shrugged, "They're in bad shape, aren't they? The whole city is. Future Industries may be able to assist them. As for me personally, well I got to see a very charming guard captain, so I don't think the trip is a waste, so far."

Kuvira chuckled and took Asami's bag, motioning for her to follow. Kuvira led her into the lavish home she had been given that she shared with a handful of others. Kuvira's room itself was the largest in the mansion, but she didn't waste time taking Asami there to drop off her belongings.

Once they were inside the privacy of the room, Asami stepped quietly over to the large window on the far wall and crossed her arms, a look of wonder crossing her face.

"You can see the whole city from here." She murmured.

Kuvira tossed her gloves onto the table and stepped net to Asami, looking out at the view.

"Only place in the city with a better view is the palace," Kuvira told her.

"How _is_ the palace?"

"In ruins." Kuvira sighed, "The whole place had been looted when we got here. Most of the nobility stayed, and those that didn't went to Omashu. But out of those that _did_ stay, they managed to keep most of their assets. Getting them comfortable enough to trust us was the hardest part."

Asami nodded, uncrossing her arms a moment later before looking at Kuvira.

"Have you started on the middle-ring?"

"It's…difficult," Kuvira sighed, "I was actually talking to Bataar about the situation when you arrived. We're trying to figure out a better method of dealing with the problems there, without forgetting about the lower-ring. We're running out of resources, and we're going to be here for six months more _at least_ at the rate we're going."

"Well for what it's worth…I'm sorry for interrupting."

Kuvira shook her head, lifting her hand up to brush her thumb against Asami's cheek.

"Don't be."

When Asami smiled, Kuvira leaned forward to kiss her. At first it was slow and tentative, but within a few moments Asami pulled Kuvira closer, deepening the kiss. Kuvira was quick to respond, sweeping her hands behind Asami's thighs and lifting her off the ground. Her mind felt foggy, but she didn't mind so much when she felt Asami's legs wrap around her waist. She nipped at Asami's lower lip with her teeth, enjoying the sigh that escaped through shallow breaths.

She took a few steps forward, pressing Asami against the wall as she traced Asami's jawline with her mouth. She followed the motion by trailing kisses down Asami's neck, her hands confidently unfastening Asami's leather jacket. She pushed it off Asami's shoulders once it was loose, her mouth finding Asami's again for another heated kiss. Kuvira could feel Asami's fingers pressing into her scalp, and when they broke apart again she left her forehead against Asami's, panting as she grinned at her.

"Lose the armor," Asami instructed after taking a deep breath.

Kuvira smirked and kissed Asami again before she could say anything else. She bent her armor off with expert precision, letting it fall in the floor somewhere behind her. As soon as the armor was gone she pressed herself against Asami, drinking in the sound of the low moan that left Asami's throat. A month and a half had been far too long, Kuvira was sure of that.

* * *

Asami had opened the window. Kuvira didn't know when she had, but feeling the breeze blow across her sweat-drenched skin caused her to shiver. Kuvira thought that Asami was going to watch the sunset since the window would provide a perfect view of it, but when the sun _did_ begin to set, Asami was watching her instead.

"You said you're running out of resources," Asami's voice was quiet and soothing, "What do you need?"

 _She wants to help._

"Absolutely not," Kuvira shook her head, watching as Asami raised her eyebrow, "I won't drain your company to save a city. Even if it _will_ help. At least, not without reimbursing you."

"Kuvira, I won't need reimbursement. The security of Ba Sing Se is important to the people in the United Republic too. Any way I can help-."

"We have money, Asami," Kuvira replied, "I _can_ reimburse you. And if you want to help, I _will_. The nobles have given us as much physical supplies as they could, and plenty of money. It's finding someone willing to sell that's the problem. We have enough for the middle-ring, we hope. The lower-ring though, well, they're fucked right now."

"What about the Dai Li?"

"Long gone," Kuvira sighed, "Those that weren't killed by the Red Lotus have run off. We're doing all this alone."

Asami nodded silently, reaching over to cup Kuvira's cheek in her hand. Kuvira leaned into the touch and closed her eyes for a few moments, feeling Asami's thumb gently stroking her jaw.

"Why is Ba Sing Se so important to you, Kuvira…I mean, personally?"

"I'm from here," Kuvira shrugged one shoulder, "Ba Sing Se was my first home. I can't let it go under. But the queen was so…backwards. Half the Earth Kingdom doesn't even have telephone lines, you know? She could have made the entire continent so …great…and she just wasted it."

"I can do something about that, Kuvira," Asami assured her, her touch still feather light, "I'll let you reimburse me for the supplies for the city, but the telephone wires are free. I can send a crew from Future Industries in the next week or two and start setting them up. I'm sure the individual states of the Earth Kingdom won't mind, right?"

"I hope not," Kuvira sighed, "They're all…disjointed. They can't get along. None of them agreed to help us. I hope bringing Ba Sing Se back from the brink will fix that."

"Me too." Asami agreed before brushing a soft kiss against Kuvira's lips, "I think you're doing a good job. More than anyone may have expected. You're making a difference."

"Thank you, Asami." Kuvira was glad that someone understood. That was Asami. Bataar and the others never quite understood it the way she did. But Asami was willing to try, and that made a difference, Kuvira thought.

Silence fell between them a few seconds later, and Asami laid her head down on the pillow, her hair spreading out across it like a blanket. As she watched her, Kuvira realized how alone she'd really felt in Ba Sing Se since they'd arrived. The work was distracting, but on the nights she didn't fall straight asleep from exhaustion, she'd wished she had someone to talk to. She had that now, even for a brief while.

"I missed you," Kuvira said, watching as Asami smiled at her.

"Is that right, Captain?" Asami teased.

Kuvira grinned, mustering her most serious tone.

"Of course it is, Ms. Sato."

Asami laughed, and Kuvira's grin only grew wider. When she yawned, Kuvira scooted closer, wrapping her arm around Asami's waist. Asami settled into the contact with a hum, and they fell into another wave of silence. Kuvira yawned, almost thinking that Asami had fallen asleep, until she spoke again.

"I missed you too, Kuvira."

Kuvira smiled, pressing a kiss against Asami's temple as a sense of contentment spread through her chest.

"Goodnight, Asami."

* * *

Asami hummed as she walked down the empty street with Kuvira. She was planning on going back to Republic City the next day, and she had asked Kuvira to give her a tour of the middle-ring of the city so that she could get an idea of the scale of the resources she would have to send. The empty streets weren't comforting. The people were there, she knew they had to be. She could feel eyes on them as they walked, though it didn't seem to bother Kuvira.

"They know we're here to help," Kuvira said quietly as they walked as if she'd read Asami's mind, "But they don't come out often. I don't know why. The middle-ring is calmer than the lower-ring, but it's still not great. There are certain streets here where fights have been breaking out. I have extra guards down in those areas, but at this rate I'm going to need an army."

Kuvira was a calm and competent leader. An army wasn't a far stretch, Asami thought. From the state of the few people she'd seen that lived in the city over the last few days, people were definitely _grateful_ for the help that Kuvira was providing. That was the first sign of a good leader, when people liked them. Kuvira had more than competently filled the shoes left behind by the death of the Earth Queen, though she still doubted herself. Asami had seen the results already, and knew Kuvira could handle it. _This will be good for the city._

They had been walking for some time before Asami finally saw someone. There was a group of people gathered in an open bazaar ahead of them, and she could see some of the guards with Kuvira were there handing out food and blankets. _Food? If they're out of food here, the people in the lower-ring must be starving._ A pang of guilt settled in her gut, and she knew she would have to send food as well if she could. _Anything to help out here._

She'd already made a mental list of things she _could_ send, things that would help with the rebuilding of the damaged areas of the city, but she knew food would be easy to come by. Especially in the United Republic. _I can take care of that_. Asami had also made a mental map of the Earth Kingdom in her mind, a map that was already crisscrossed with potentially routes for the telephone wires. She was excited to be opening up communication in the Earth Kingdom, especially once it was connected to the United Republic. It would make trade easier. She just had to get the individual provinces of the Earth Kingdom to agree. _That shouldn't be too hard_.

"Asami!" She whipped her head around at the sound of her name, just in time to see what looked like Bolin sprinting toward her.

 _Wait. That is Bolin!_

"Bolin!" She grinned when she recognized him, feeling herself lifted off her feet a moment later when he slammed into her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"When did you get here, 'Sami?" Bolin asked, swinging her side to side as he held onto her, "I haven't seen you in weeks…I've missed you!"

She found herself laughing, and she squeezed him tightly in return before ruffling his hair.

"I've missed you too!" Asami told him before he put her down, "I came out here nearly a week ago to do some business…or try to, anyway. What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping hand out food!" Bolin exclaimed, his eyes twinkling, "Isn't it great? I mean…it's not great for the city that they need food, but I'm able to _help_! I came here to get something for my grandma, but I found these guys handing out food, so I started helping too. I don't even know why they're here-."

"Actually," Asami held one hand up for him to wait, and motioned for Kuvira to come closer, "They're here helping stabilize the city. This is Kuvira. She was the captain of the Zaofu guard. She brought a group of people here to help, and they've just started on the middle-ring, working their way down."

"Wow," Bolin nodded, extending his hand to Kuvira who shook it a moment later, "That's really great that you guys are doing this. How long are you guys gonna be here?"

"Six more months at least," Kuvira replied, "We have to get help to the lower-ring of the city, and then make sure the city overall is stable. It's a lot of work. There's a lot of people here who need help. Asami's actually agreed to sell supplies to us to get a move on that."

"That's great!" Bolin's eyes lit up as he looked at Asami, but his entire expression fell a moment later, "I wish I could help. Mako won't let me do anything for myself. But these people need help, and handing out the food makes me feel like I'm doing _something_."

"Well," Kuvira offered, "Why don't you stay? We could use an extra set of hands. I'm glad someone is as eager to help as I am. It would be an honor if you helped us."

Bolin blinked slowly a few times, looking from Kuvira to Asami.

"I can do that?" He asked, his eyes finally meeting Asami's.

"I don't see why not," Asami shrugged, "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow. So if you want to stay, bring me whatever you got for your grandma and I'll take it to her when I get back."

"Really?" Bolin was excited again, and he threw his arms tightly around Asami, "That's fantastic! Now we both get to help! This is the best, Asami! Thank you. Thank you so much."

He stopped abruptly, looking at Kuvira.

"Are you the one in charge?"

"I am." She nodded once.

He grinned and saluted her, before hugging Asami one more time and telling her goodbye. Asami smiled and patted his shoulders before kissing his cheek and watching him jog back over to where the guards were. _I hope this is good for him. It gives him something to do. I know how that feels. I'm glad he's excited._

When Asami looked at Kuvira, Kuvira was smiling.

"I'm glad _someone_ thinks this still a good idea," Kuvira chuckled, noticing Asami watching her before they began walking again, "I'm starting to think that some of the people I brought with me are…less interested."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Asami replied quietly. She knew how much this meant to Kuvira. Knowing that her peers didn't have the same desires as she did was probably eating away at her, "I'll help how I can. As soon as I get back to the city I'll have crews out here with supplies."

"Thank you, Asami. Really. I can't say that enough. Even if you couldn't help physically, just having someone who…understands…Well, it helps immensely."

She stopped walking when she felt Kuvira's arm slip around her waist, and she turned to look at Kuvira with a smile. She wondered briefly if Kuvira cared that her guards could still see them. The thought left quickly when Kuvira kissed her, their lips melding together as Asami put her hand on Kuvira's shoulder to brace herself. She didn't guess that it mattered. They _were_ lovers, and they had nothing to hide. And Asami was looking forward to expanding her company into the Earth Kingdom just as much as she was looking forward to helping Ba Sing Se. She and Kuvira were both going to do what they could. Together. Asami knew it would be a good thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Asami had been invited to dinner on Air Temple Island and had been more than happy to attend, if only to take her mind off her work. She hadn't expected Mako to be there as well but he was, and she was abruptly reminded by his presence that she'd not seen or heard from him in weeks. _I wonder if he knows about Bolin_. _It's been two months, he should by now. Bolin has probably written him letters._

Bolin had already taken time to write Asami, so she knew it was likely. Most of Bolin's letters consisted of him gushing about how happy he was to be helping Ba Sing Se, along with doodles in the margins of poorly drawn guards that he worked with. He took the time to name them all, and had even drawn himself and Kuvira on more than one occasion. Asami thought the drawings were endearing, if nothing else. She kept them in the top drawer of her desk at home, and would look at them whenever she missed Bolin badly.

During dinner Mako had seemed especially tense, keeping all conversation between them to a minimum. Asami had thought he was past the post-breakup awkwardness, so she didn't know what was causing his distance in conversation. She'd made up her mind to ask him about it, but didn't want to do so in the middle of dinner.

She was one of the last to leave, offering to help Pema clear the table once everyone had finished eating. She'd definitely grown closer to the older woman, and they enjoyed each other's light conversation as they washed dishes together after dinner. The two of them made short work of the dishes, and once they were finished Asami gave Pema a quick hug before planning to depart the island.

Asami hadn't expected Mako to be outside waiting on her, but she wasn't going to be opposed to the company when she saw him. He was standing in the courtyard, and he turned when he heard her step outside. She knew immediately from his features that he wanted to talk to her, and she was thankful that she wouldn't have to seek him out the next day. She didn't know what was bothering him, but she hoped he would at least be able to get it off his chest.

"Asami," He nodded when he saw her, "I figured we could take the ferry back to the mainland together."

"That's fine," She offered him a smile and motioned for him to walk with her down to the dock, "That saved me the time of waiting for it to come back, so thank you."

He nodded again and stuffed his hands into his pockets as they stepped onto the ferry. He shut himself off as soon as he began watching the water move under the boat. Asami sighed, hoping he would try to speak to her again. She refused to try to pry the information out of him.

He didn't speak again during the ferry ride. Asami sighed once more as the ferry docked, and she had every intention of leaving him at the docks as she stepped off the ferry and made her way to her Satomobile. She reached out to open the door when she heard him call her name, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she heard his footsteps quickly approaching.

"Asami, listen," Mako sighed once he caught up with her, "I wanted to ask about Bolin."

"What about him?" Asami raised one eyebrow. _Bolin is fine, I got a letter from him yesterday._

"You convinced him to stay in Ba Sing Se!" Mako huffed, his voice getting higher, "What the hell was that about?"

"He wanted to help," Asami shrugged. She didn't think it was a problem. "Having family-ties to the city like you guys did, why not let him?"

"He doesn't need to be there," Mako frowned, crossing his arms, "It's dangerous out there!"

It was, she had to admit that. The lower-ring with the poorer citizens had become particularly volatile while Kuvira helped the middle-ring. There were bandits running loose in the streets and there was no telling how high the murder rate had climbed. But she took comfort in knowing that Kuvira would be taking care of it soon.

"The way that others have been joining in this," Mako continued, "The papers say this lower-ring mess is going to turn into an aggressive uprising in the Earth Kingdom— and I've heard stories about that captain from Zaofu who is supposedly leading it the relief effort."

 _Uprising? What's that about? There is no uprising. It's just bandits taking advantage of those innocent people._

"Kuvira?" Asami looked at him in curiosity, "What about her? She's stabilized half the city in three months' time."

"She's as aggressive as the bandits, Asami," Mako sighed, "Like… _really_ aggressive. If she doesn't get her way, what she wants, she has a tendency to take it by force."

Asami felt both her eyebrows shoot up, and she suppressed the scoff that had nearly escaped. _That is not Kuvira._

"Who told you that?"

"Chief Beifong," Mako replied, "Suyin told her that's how Kuvira is-."

"Not hardly," She managed to tell him in a level tone, "She isn't like that at all, Mako."

"Wait…you _know_ her?"

 _You have no idea._

"Quite well, actually," Asami managed to chuckle, turning so that her back was resting against the side of her car before she crossed her arms, "I met her the last time I was in Zaofu helping Su with the domes. We've kept in touch."

"You've kept in touch?" Mako raised his eyebrow, blinking at her slowly, "So you're friends with her?"

"You…could say that." Asami shrugged one shoulder, "Future Industries has helped her connect Ba Sing Se to the United Republic with the telephone wires I've been installing—at Kuvira's request. And she's paid me to send them supplies, too. I'm helping her help the city. In my own way."

Mako seemed alarmed at her response, and he narrowed his eyes at her for a few moments as if he was dissecting what she'd said. Clearly whatever she'd said, he didn't like it.

"Did you-." He began before he frowned and stopped, trying again, "Are you—wait…how well do you know her?"

"More than most. We're close."

"Wait, so does that mean you're _romantically_ involved with her? What the hell, Asami?"

Asami took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She wasn't going to lie to Mako. She had nothing to hide. She didn't know why Mako cared, they were done, after all. What she did with Kuvira wasn't particularly his business.

"Kuvira is…nice," Asami shrugged again, "She knows what she wants in the world, and she's working very carefully to get there. She knows what she's doing, Mako. I trust her judgement, and I think she's doing a good job with Ba Sing Se. She knows how to work to get what she wants for the city."

"No," Mako snorted, "It sounds like she just knows _who_ to work to get what she wants…"

He motioned at her as she spoke, and she shot him a glare which he clearly hadn't expected by the step he instinctively took backwards.

"Mako, what are you trying to get at?" Asami forced herself to keep her voice low, she didn't want to shout at him. _He's not trying to start a fight, relax_. "Are you really accusing me, of all people, of letting my emotions take control of me like that? You really think I'm going to let someone walk all over me and my company like Varrick-."

"I'm not accusing _you_ of anything," Mako replied quickly, holding his hands up and waving them defensively, "I'm accusing _her_ of clearly taking advantage of you to fund whatever she's doing. She betrayed Zaofu, Asami. How are you okay with that?"

"Betrayed Zaofu?" Asami rolled her eyes, "Mako, all she did was leave. And Kuvira _hasn't_ taken advantage of me. The supplies were a business transaction. I got paid, at her insistence. The telephone wires were a gift to Ba Sing Se, in order to make the city more connected to the rest of the world. At no point has Kuvira tried to manipulate or force me to do _anything._ "

"Come on, Asami," Mako sighed, "You have to see how this looks. You met her right before she starts this whole quest to 'save' Ba Sing Se, and suddenly here you are giving her gifts and helping her recruit my brother! You're—shit, you're sleeping with her, aren't you?"

She didn't say anything in reply, only crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at him. Her present relationship with Kuvira wasn't something she really wanted to discuss. It was a piece of her private life, and though Mako was still her friend she didn't want to delve into the details when even she herself didn't know them in their entirety. _Not now._ He stared at her, his mouth falling open only slightly before he recovered.

"Wow," He shook his head, "You move pretty fast, don't you."

Asami felt her temper flare up, and she took a deep breath before she responded.

"I've known Kuvira for four months, Mako." Asami told him with a huff, "You're one to talk about fast. It took you a day."

"I'm just saying," He backed down again, only slightly, "I knew you for a couple weeks and you sponsored our probending team. Kuvira's known you for four months and you're sponsoring her defense against whatever kind of revolution is going on in the lower-ring. You don't have to buy people's affections, Asami."

She was rapidly growing tired of the conversation, and she realized Mako was biased about Kuvira and what she was accomplishing. So far, Asami had seen no bad in what Kuvira was doing. It was quick and efficient, and people _were_ being helped. She knew that Su had likely vented her anger at Kuvira to Lin, which had transferred to Mako. _That might be where it all came from_. She realized she couldn't do anything about that other than show him the truth, and that wasn't something she was capable of doing at that moment.

"I didn't have to buy Kuvira's affection, Mako," Asami replied coldly. _And I never have._ "I already had her affection before she left Zaofu. She's not stomping out a revolution, or whatever the hell you want to call it. Because as of right now, there isn't one. Kuvira has brought Ba Sing Se back from the brink of collapse. What's so wrong with that, Mako?"

"I'm not trying to start a fight," Mako admitted with a shrug, "I just think you're not…I don't know. I don't think Korra would approve of this, Asami."

Asami stiffened, gritting her teeth. _How the hell do you know what Korra would think? He's acting like Korra wouldn't be in Ba Sing Se doing the same thing if she was well enough. He's wrong._

"Korra would be helping." Asami snapped, "Just like we are. I'm sorry if whatever Kuvira is doing isn't up to your standards, Mako, but Korra would be doing the exact same thing if she were able."

"You didn't have to drag my brother into it."

"I only suggested that Bolin did what he wanted to do. He wanted to help. It's not hurting anything."

"Look…" Mako sighed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to get into…all of that. It was good to see you, Asami. But I should probably go."

"I'll see you later, Mako." Asami nodded, opening her car door and sliding into the seat.

Mako reached out and held the door open, looking down at her in the seat and sighing again.

"Be careful, Asami."

She knew he wasn't talking about her driving, and all she could do was roll her eyes at him.

"I always am, Mako. I've learned my lesson."

* * *

 _Asami saw the snow billowing in the air around her and she frowned, hugging herself to keep warm as she took a tentative step forward through the snow. She heard it crunch lightly under her weight, and she looked around as she tried to take in her surroundings. She finally sighed when she saw one of the spirit portals in the distance._

 _'I must be visiting one of the Water Tribes. Why?'_

 _She frowned to herself and felt a pulling in her gut, directing her toward the portal itself. She'd never been to the Spirit World, and she wasn't planning on taking a trip there any time soon. She could see spirits moving in and out of the portal as she drew closer, and she wondered if they noticed her. If they did, they didn't seem to mind her presence._

 _It wasn't until she was nearly upon the portal that she saw Korra. Korra was still seated in her wheelchair, and she was facing the portal with her hands folded in her lap._

 _'What's she doing out here?'_

 _Asami continued forward until she was even with Korra's chair, and she looked down at Korra with a smile. She was happy to see her, at least. She'd missed her terribly._

 _"Korra," Asami's voice almost sounded like an echo in the wind that carried the falling snow around them, "What are you doing here?"_

 _Korra sighed, closing her eyes for a few moments before looking down at her hands._

 _"I'm not getting any better, Asami." Korra admitted without looking up, "Katara has done all she can. I can't walk, I can't bend, I can't be the avatar anymore."_

 _"Of course you can," Asami insisted, kneeling down next to the chair and reaching to take Korra by the hand, "You've come so far, Korra. The world needs you just as you are. I need you, too. So do Mako and Bolin."_

 _Korra huffed, removing her hand from under Asami's and shaking her head._

 _"No, you guys are fine. I'm the one that's broken. And the world needs the avatar. A real avatar. Not someone weak like me."_

 _"Korra, what are you talking about? You'll get better. I know you will. You just have to be patient-."_

 _"It's been months, Asami," Korra snapped, staring at her with a cold look in her eyes, "I've gotten worse, if anything. I can't keep living like this."_

 _"You just have to-." Asami stopped, dropping her gaze. She knew she would only make Korra angrier, so she softened her voice before she continued, "What're you going to do, then? If you aren't willing to wait, what's next?"_

 _"I've already tried the healers in the Fire Nation," Korra muttered bitterly, "I'm just a broken body holding the most powerful spirit in the world. So I need to move on."_

 _"Move on?" Asami wasn't sure she understood._

 _Korra nodded, motioning toward the portal._

 _"I'm going into the Spirit World," Korra replied with a firm air of finality, "I'm going to look for answers there. Maybe the spirits can heal me. If not…then I'm going to give up my physical body and release my spirit so the new avatar can be born and the world can be healed in a way I can't manage."_

 _"Korra, you can't possibly be considering this," Asami cried, trying to get Korra to look at her. Trying to get her to see, to change her mind, "You can't really think this is for the best."_

 _"It is," Korra insisted, sighing, "This is what I have to do. I don't matter anymore. I can't help. This is the avatar's duty. To take care of the world. I'm doing it for the last time, by moving on. Making way for the next avatar after me. They have to do what I couldn't. They have to be better. It won't be hard for them, that's for sure."_

 _"Korra-."_

 _"Asami, please." Korra reached down and wheeled herself forward, closer to the portal, "I've already told Tenzin and my parents. They…they agree with me. Do good, Asami. Please. I'll see you in the next life."_

 _Asami was crying, and she didn't know when she had started. She reached out trying to stop Korra, anything to hold her back. But she was frozen in place, unable to move. She began shouting at Korra, trying to convince her to stay, but no noise escaped her throat. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't help her, couldn't stop her._

 _"Korra!" Asami tried to scream, only for the noise to get caught once more in her throat as Korra disappeared into the portal._

* * *

Asami pushed herself off the bed and took a deep breath. Her head was pounding, and she felt her heart threating to beat out of her chest. Once she was sitting on the edge of the bed she closed her eyes, reaching up to rub her face. _It was just a dream. Korra is still recovering, she's alright. They'd tell me if she wasn't._

It took a few minutes, but she eventually stood, going over to the window and pulling the curtains open. It was pitch black outside, and she knew it was likely the middle of the night. She sighed and walked over to the desk she kept in her room, clicking the lamp on and rifling through the papers in the drawers until she found a blank sheet of paper and an envelope. _I need to write Korra. Before I do anything else._

She saw Kuvira's letter from the day prior and she was briefly comforted by it before she reached for her pen. She didn't plan on writing a lengthy letter. She didn't need to. This time she had no doubts of what she wanted to tell Korra about. There was no difficulty in her words. It was the easiest letter she'd written to Korra since Korra left for the South Pole. The thought should have been relieving, but it wasn't. Still, she had to get the words down.

' _Dear Korra,_

 _I've been thinking about you a lot this morning. I hope you're still doing well. I just wanted to take a moment and let you know how important you are, Korra. To me, to Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, all our friends and their families, the Air Nation, to the world. I know it might be easy to forget, especially when times get hard, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you—we're all_ _here for you. It may not seem like it, but I'm sure that every day that passes is another day you get stronger—another day you get better. My mom always used to say time heals all wounds. That may be what you need more than anything. You've earned it. Don't let anyone ever tell you that you haven't. I may not be the most knowledgeable person when it comes to what you need to get better, but I know that you have us. No matter what, you have us. You have me. We believe in you._

 _Love, Asami'_

She sighed when she finished writing, folding the letter neatly before putting it into an envelope. She sealed it a moment later, leaving it laying on top of her desk. _I'll send it when I head to Future Industries in the morning._ She stretched her back out and stared at the envelope before she stood up, looking back out the window with another sigh. It was still dark, and she had no intentions of sleeping again. Not at that moment, anyway. She felt alert, and knew she'd have to do something that would calm her down, or at least distract her before she'd be able to fall back asleep.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the telephone on the nightstand. _I could call Kuvira_. She _wanted_ to call Kuvira. Asami knew it was late in Ba Sing Se, but it was much closer to morning there than it was in Republic City. _Not that she'll mind._ Still, she knew it would take a few minutes for the operators to connect the call to the city, so she took the chance. She needed to talk to someone to clear her head. She wanted that someone to be Kuvira.

Asami held the phone against her ear and rested her elbows on her knees as she waited. Eventually, one of the guards with Kuvira picked up the phone on the other end, and Asami asked him to redirect the call for her. She'd installed a private line to Kuvira's room, which had been nice between all the letters to get to hear Kuvira's voice every once in a while. Like now. That was the comfort that Asami was looking for.

"Hello?" Kuvira sounded almost groggy when she answered, and Asami mentally kicked herself for waking her.

"Hey, Kuvira," Asami sighed into the mouth piece.

"Asami?" Kuvira's voice was instantly alert, and Asami sighed again. _She thinks something's wrong._

"Sorry," Asami told her, "I just…I had a bad dream, and I wanted someone to talk to. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Wha—I'm fine," Kuvira objected, "I was awake."

 _No you weren't_. Still, Asami let herself smile, thinking Kuvira's insistence was sweet.

"Are you ok?" Kuvira asked after a pause, "What happened?"

 _You called her. Talk to her._

"I had a dream that Korra was going into the Spirit World to die," Asami admitted, pushing her hair out of her face, "I tried to stop her, but it was like my whole body locked up. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move—I woke up and my heart was racing and I don't know…I guess I just didn't expect it. It shook me up."

"It'll be alright," Kuvira soothed, "The avatar—Korra, she'll be alright, too. I'm sure she's doing well, Asami. I'm sorry you weren't able to help her, in your dream I mean. I know your friends are important to you."

"It was just so awful because I couldn't _do_ anything."

"I know," Kuvira replied gently, "I've had dreams like that. The most important thing is that it's over, and knowing that it wasn't real. Ok?"

"Yeah," Asami nodded to herself, "You're right. I miss you, Kuvira."

"I miss you too," Kuvira chuckled softly, "All things considered, I don't mind hearing _your_ voice in the middle of the night."

"Well I'll make sure to wake you up _just_ to talk the next time I'm there."

"Will that be soon?"

"Well," Asami hummed, thinking to herself, "You start working in the lower-ring over the next few days, right?"

"That's what we've got planned, yes."

"I have a delivery of supplies coming your way in about a week. I can come along, if that suits you, Captain."

"Ms. Sato you think of everything," Kuvira chuckled again, "I'd love to see you then. Though I don't think we'll get to tour the lower-ring together."

"How bad _is_ it?" Asami asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It's pure chaos," Kuvira sighed, "I'm expecting there to be plenty of fighting involved. Not from the citizens, but from the damned bandits who've taken over the lower-ring for themselves and petrified anyone still living there. I don't know how much help we can do…I regret not starting there first. Most of this could have been avoided. How many people have died down there because we were focused on the upper rings?"

"Kuvira…you did what you thought was best. It wasn't all in your control. You did what you could with what you had." _Now I know why Mako was so upset about this._ "The only thing you can do now is help how you can. That's better than nothing, I can promise you that."

A long pause followed, and eventually she heard Kuvira let out a long breath.

"You're right. I hope, at least, that there's a peaceful solution to these problems. I don't want to think of what we'll have to do otherwise."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Asami assured her, "I know you will."

"At least someone believes in me. But thank you, Asami."

Asami closed her eyes and smiled, stifling a yawn when it came. She was definitely looking forward to seeing Kuvira again.

"I guess I better let you go," She finally said, readjusting the phone against her ear, "I appreciate this, Kuvira. Really. You should get my last letter either tomorrow or the day after."

"I look forward to it, Asami. I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely," Asami grinned, "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Go back to sleep, if you can."

"I will. Goodnight, Kuvira."

After Kuvira said goodnight in return, Asami hung the phone up and climbed back into bed. She clicked the lamp off with a yawn, settling down into the pillows. As she faded back to sleep, Kuvira was the only thing on her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know," Bataar's voice was a low growl, but it wasn't threatening enough to make Kuvira look up from the papers in front of her, "If I had known six months ago when we came to this godforsaken city that I would spend the next six months being _ignored_ , I would have stayed at home."

"You're not being ignored," Kuvira shrugged, barely paying attention to what he was saying, "You just weren't needed. Now that the three rings are calm, you _are_ needed. We need an architect, an engineer. You're both. We need to rebuild the city. Though, if you want to go back to Zaofu…feel free. Leave before it gets dark."

She glanced up in time to see his nostrils flare as he bit his tongue, swallowing down whatever quick retort had been in his throat. He wasn't wrong. At least not in his frustration. He wanted to do more, but Kuvira didn't _need_ him. She hadn't, up until that point. But now they needed to repair countless amounts of damage strewn throughout the city. Damage that had piled up in the months following the Earth Queen's assassination. It wasn't enough to simply stabilize Ba Sing Se. There were other things to do. Kuvira couldn't let herself leave the city in the same physical condition it had been in when they arrived. She had too much pride to do that. _The city has to look better. We have to have something to show for it. Ba Sing Se will be a beacon like it once was. I'm tired of looking at the charred and broken husk._

"Are you even listening to me?"

She'd been vaguely aware that he was still talking, and when he asked her she turned to look at him. He was scowling, and clearly he'd said something he'd expected a response to.

"Sorry," Kuvira shook her head, "What?"

"I _said_ ," Bataar huffed, "That one of the Future Industries airships is expected to land this afternoon. Do you want us to unload the supplies when it lands, or wait until morning?"

"If it gets here before dinner, unload it." Kuvira shrugged, "Otherwise leave it for morning."

"Yes, Kuvira" Bataar nodded, still seeming irritated. "I'll let the workers know."

He left her in the office alone a moment later, and she took a deep breath before she propped her elbows on the desk and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was the last airship full of supplies she expected to buy from Asami, though she wasn't sure it would be enough. If it wasn't, she knew she'd have to ask for more. Even though she _paid_ for everything Asami and Future Industries sent her, Kuvira still felt guilty for doing so. _Like you're fucking taking advantage of her._

Kuvira hoped the airship wouldn't arrive too late, though she knew Asami had a keen interest in making sure they always arrived in a predictable and timely manner. She let her forehead drop onto the desk with a groan, and she stayed like that for several moments before she forced herself to reopen her eyes. _I've got work to do_. Her gaze went back to the papers in front of her and she sighed. _I doubt I'll get anything else done today. Great._

* * *

Asami bit her lip and grinned as she peeked through the door to Kuvira's office. She knew Kuvira was inside, the guards had told her as much. She saw Kuvira hunched over the desk reading, her chin resting on one of her gloved hands. She had her head turned from the door, and Asami wondered if she'd be able to sneak up on her. Not that she particularly wanted to, but she _did_ want to surprise her. Asami knew Kuvira wasn't expecting her, but Asami had found an opening in her schedule that allowed her to make another visit to Ba Sing Se as Future Industries delivered another shipment.

She slipped through the open door silently, easing it shut behind her without so much of a click of sound that followed. Quite proud of herself for accomplishing that much, she began slowly tiptoeing across the room. She kept her eyes on Kuvira's still form, realizing how tense Kuvira seemed. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea._

"Kuvira?" She was relieved that Kuvira didn't seem startled, though she did shift slightly in her seat.

Before Kuvira could turn around Asami stepped over to where Kuvira was seated, reaching with one hand to gently turn Kuvira's face toward her. Kuvira let out a sigh and leaned into the touch, her eyes closing as she did so.

"Busy?" Asami asked, stroking her thumb against Kuvira's cheek.

"I should be, but no."

Asami smiled and leaned down to brush a kiss against Kuvira's lips. When she pulled away Kuvira was looking at her with a grin playing at the corner of her mouth. Before Asami could ask, Kuvira removed one of her gloves and brought her bare hand up to cover the one Asami still held against her cheek. She never wore the gloves long around Asami, and knowing Kuvira took them off only for her was always a pleasant thought.

"I wasn't expecting you," Kuvira murmured, shifting her head enough to kiss Asami's palm, "Not for a while, at least."

"What can I say?" Asami chuckled, "I've missed you."

Kuvira hummed in acknowledgement, winding her arm around Asami's waist and pulling her closer. Asami smiled and settled herself into Kuvira's lap before Kuvira leaned her head against Asami's shoulder.

"Feeling affectionate, Captain?" Asami murmured, pressing a kiss into Kuvira's hair.

"Only for you."

Asami smiled and closed her eyes, her arms wrapping loosely around Kuvira's middle. She took a deep breath, inhaling the warm and slightly metallic scent that was undeniably Kuvira's. Kuvira had missed her too, that much was obvious. Asami found herself hoping that Kuvira and the others were busy rebuilding the city. That was something Asami knew she could help with, and doing so would give her a reason to stay in Ba Sing Se for a few days. Staying meant she got to sleep next to Kuvira every night, and Asami wasn't about to complain about that.

"Did you get the fires put out?" Asami kept her voice low as she absentmindedly traced patterns between Kuvira's shoulder blades with her finger. She knew the last time she'd called, the lower-ring had been in flames.

Kuvira sighed and shifted so that she was looking at Asami, only to nod.

"It took three days," Kuvira admitted, "The houses and shops down in the lower ring are so small and close together…it destroyed a quarter of the buildings down there. If we hadn't stopped it-." She closed her eyes for a moment and turned her face away from Asami and let out a slow breath. "I have no idea how many people died, or how many are homeless now. Because we couldn't stop it fast enough. I don't even know if it could have been prevented."

"Are you going to rebuild down there? Or at least build some sort of shelters for the people who've been left homeless?"

"I would like to, but that means we'll need more material. I refuse to ask you for more, Asami. Then Bataar would have something else on his plate, since he's in charge of designing and building everything-."

Kuvira already felt like she was using her, Asami knew that much. She hated that she felt that way, and she sighed as she reached out and took Kuvira by the chin, turning her to face her once more.

"I'll take care of that," Asami promised, looking at Kuvira in earnest. _I want to help you._ "Will you take me to the lower-ring? I want to see it."

She needed to get a grasp on the true extent of the damage if she expected to do anything about it. She wanted Kuvira to go with her, but was willing to go alone if necessary. Asami found herself surprised when Kuvira nodded her agreement. Smiling, Asami slid out of Kuvira's lap, taking her by the hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Thank you. Should we bring Bataar? I could use his input."

"I'll get him. Wait here."

Asami nodded and watched as Kuvira walked out of the room. Once she was gone Asami walked over to the window and hummed as she looked out over the city. She could see several thin plumes of smoke scattered closer to the lower-ring and she wondered if they were remnants of the fire, or something else entirely. She hoped, whatever they were, that they weren't serious. It was hard to believe that Kuvira and the others were already ready to begin repairing the damage months had left on Ba Sing Se. It felt like it had only been days since Kuvira had originally arrived in the city.

"Asami?"

Bolin's voice came from behind her, and Asami whipped her head around, grinning when she saw him standing in the doorway. She crossed the distance between them quickly, throwing her arms around him with a laugh before he lifted her off her feet. She'd missed him terribly, and hadn't been able to see him the last few times she'd been to visit Kuvira.

"Bolin, how are you?" Asami laughed when he put her back on her feet and began swaying side to side.

"I'm great!" He beamed at her. "How have you been? I've been busy helping clear debris and stuff out of the lower-ring, and I handed out food this morning…"

Bolin continued recounting what he'd been doing in the city, and Asami was glad to see that he was still excited. He'd wanted to truly help people, and while he was in Ba Sing Se he was doing exactly that. She took him by the arm as he continued, guiding him out into the hall. She was fully set on taking him with her to the lower-ring, knowing that would lighten whatever mood Kuvira and Bataar were both in.

They didn't have to wait long, though Asami was a little upset when Bolin stopped talking the second Bataar and Kuvira arrived. Kuvira was scowling when she first saw them, but when she glanced from Bolin to Asami she smiled. Asami had told her how fond of Bolin she was, and Kuvira had grown to like him since he'd begun helping her.

She looped her arm through Bolin's and smiled when Kuvira stepped past them in the hall, motioning for them to follow her. Once they were outside Asami and Bolin caught up to her, walking next to her as they made their way through the city streets. It took them a while to get from the upper-ring to the lower, but Asami knew they were getting closer by the time she smelled the smoke. It lingered on everything, even though Asami knew most if not all of the fires were out.

Kuvira's features shifted as they entered the lower-ring, along with Bolin's. It was as if the light had been sucked out of both of them. Kuvira's eyes grew dark, while Bolin's entire body seemed to droop. Asami had been about to ask if it really was _that_ severe in the lower-ring, until she saw the first charred street.

Every building, or what remained of them, was ashen and black. The damage had spread because of the close proximity of the buildings, and Asami swallowed when she saw the true extent of what had happened. Her mind was divided between sympathy for those that had lost and the gears that had already begun to turn regarding what she could do to help them. Kuvira had told her it was a quarter of the lower-ring, but Asami was determined. She couldn't bring back the dead or heal the injured, but reconstruction was right up her alley. _I can help her fix this. It will be alright again._

"You'd be better off doing it street by street." Asami reached out as she spoke to put her hand on Kuvira's arm. "If you could clear out this street here and rebuild it or salvage what you can, then move up to the next one—it won't exactly be fast work, but it'll get done. The houses here are small and jammed together. Bataar, you'll have to keep that in mind when you start planning. We need to keep this from happening again, right? So there needs to be…space."

"Where are we going to _put_ space?" Bataar huffed, crossing his arms. "The buildings are close together for a reason. The lower-ring is too densely populated. The houses _have_ to be small."

"Build up." Asami shrugged. "Up instead of out. You can go a lot taller, as long as you've got a sturdy base. That'll give you the room to create safe distance between the structures and still accommodate everyone."

Kuvira nodded, taking a few steps further down the street and folding her arms behind her back as she looked around.

"Bataar." Kuvira turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "If you had the supplies, how soon do you think you could finish the first section of this?"

"If I have enough materials and enough people, probably a month. That's if I get enough manpower to do it."

Kuvira took a deep breath, and Asami knew, or thought she knew, exactly what Kuvira was thinking about. She knew Kuvira hadn't expected instant results, but for one quarter of the lower-ring, a month per street wasn't going to be good. Something had to be done.

"Kuvira," Asami suggested, hoping her guess at Kuvira's thoughts was right, "I know it's not been long since the fires were put out. But have you provided any temporary shelter for the people affected by this?"

"Some. Not enough."

"Well." Asami's mind was churning over where she could get tents that would be suitable for the task, "I might know some business contacts that can help with that. If you pay them, of course, I'm sure they'd be more than able to fulfill the needs of those left homeless until you can rebuild."

The offer was coming from Asami, but Asami wouldn't be losing anything in the process. _Just another way to help_. Kuvira had to see that, and would hopefully not turn the idea down. _Not that she would, considering how upset this makes her._

"That will work." Kuvira finally nodded, her expression softening. "Thank you, Asami. We'll figure the details out when we go back."

She started to say more, but a loud sigh from Bolin cut her off.

"I wish Korra was here," He muttered, looking down at his feet and kicking at a rock. "Korra would have been able to do something sooner, I know she would. Korra would have been able to help us."

"Yeah." Asami nodded, casting a look around at the devastation. "She would have. That's what she'd have wanted, too."

The only difference was that Korra couldn't. At least, Asami didn't think she was well enough to. She was sure that if Korra had been able to, she would have been there in Ba Sing Se with them. Whether Korra would be able to do more or not, she didn't know.

When she glanced at Kuvira again, she saw that Kuvira was scowling, her head tilted up just enough to eye one of the thin trails of smoke wafting up through the sky. Asami couldn't help but wonder if mentioning Korra had bothered Kuvira, though she was sure it did on some level. She heard Bataar ask Bolin a question, though she didn't hear it nor the answer, too focused on watching Kuvira's eyes trace the path of the smoke. When Bolin and Bataar left the pair of them in favor of walking further down the street, Asami sighed and stepped closer to Kuvira.

"You're doing the best you can." Asami promised, in a tone as comforting as she could manage as she pressed a kiss to Kuvira's cheek. "I know you are. And I think you're doing a fantastic job, considering everything you've had to overcome. Don't doubt that."

It didn't wipe the frown off Kuvira's face, but it got her to look at Asami again. She nodded, letting out a sigh before her gaze followed Bataar and Bolin down the street.

"Let's go see the rest of this mess."

* * *

Asami took a deep breath and settled into the mattress, looking down at Kuvira with a faint smile. Kuvira was laying across the bed with her head resting on Asami's abdomen, watching her with tired and half-lidded eyes. She could feel her sweat cooling on her bare skin, and the chill nearly made her shiver. Asami's body felt heavy with her own tiredness, but watching Kuvira was far more interesting than sleep. She knew when the time came that she'd eventually fall asleep in Kuvira's arms, but Asami was content to stay awake a while longer. The intimacy and passion between them was definitely something Asami missed when she was home, but she loved the quiet moments like this just as much, if not more. She missed Kuvira far too much when she was in Republic City as it was, so she was going to enjoy it while she could. _At least for a few more days_.

Kuvira's voice finally broke the silence after they'd laid there for nearly half an hour, drawing Asami's attention away from her own thoughts.

"They want to make me the temporary leader of the kingdom," Kuvira said quietly, "At least until the queen's heir is…ready. Her great-nephew, I think."

Asami nodded, and knew she'd heard a little about the prince being in Republic City. Still, she thought Kuvira was doing a fantastic job all things considered, so if they thought she needed to be appointed as a stand-in leader, so be it.

"I just…I don't want to be a disappointment." Kuvira admitted. "I've always felt like that. Since my parents abandoned me in Zaofu, I've always felt like I wasn't good enough. I don't deserve this—this title. That's all it is. The prince isn't capable of dealing with this, so I have to. I'm doing work he should be—I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you with this." Kuvira's eyes were dark, her brows knitted with her own worry. Asami sighed and ran her finger along Kuvira's jaw as she watched her. "I just…I don't deserve to be in charge of anything. I just want to help the city. It was my first home. I owe that much."

"Considering all the great work you've done, Kuvira, I don't think making you temporary leader is much of a stretch. It's just a title, after all. You're already the one in charge, there's no question about that. You're just getting the recognition you deserve."

"I'm sure the people here hate me enough as it is," Kuvira sighed, still holding Asami's gaze. "At least in the lower-ring they do. And we still have to rebuild all the damage done to the _entire_ city since the queen's death—this title just gives them another reason to despise me."

Asami used the tip of her finger to gently trace the curve of Kuvira's back. "They don't hate you, at least not _you_ specifically. You're doing necessary work here. They would hate it a lot more if no one did anything and the Earth Kingdom completely fell apart." She smiled as she began to stroke her hand through Kuvira's hair. "Though if it helps, I certainly don't hate you."

Kuvira smiled at her and reached up to take Asami by the hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm glad someone doesn't. Though I have to be honest, this whole…process...it would have taken much longer without your help. All the supplies you've given-that's the reason we've been able to get this far. Without you, I'm sure I'd have gone crazy by now. I really appreciate it, Asami."

"I told you," Asami gently pulled on Kuvira's hand, drawing her to move up so their faces were closer together, "I believe in the work you're doing, especially here. I believe in _you_." She kissed the back of Kuvira's hand and let her lips linger there for a moment. All she could think about was how much she enjoyed her time with Kuvira, no matter how short. Being with Kuvira felt like the only time in her life that she wasn't riddled with stress and worn down by loneliness. With Korra gone and her relationships with everyone else becoming so strained, Kuvira was the best thing in her life. "I—I love you, Kuvira. I really do."

Kuvira's eyes widened, if only slightly before she shifted on the bed and put her forehead against Asami's.

"I love you too," She replied without hesitation, "You're the best thing in my life right now, Asami."

Asami found herself smiling brightly once again. "I feel the same way. Everything has been so crazy since…the Red Lotus…" She let her voice trail off for only a moment and shook her head. "It just seemed like nothing would be safe again, you know? Then I met you and…when I'm around you everything just seems to calm down. It's incredible. You make me happy." She leaned up and gave Kuvira a gentle kiss. "Plus, I'm in love with the new, temporary leader of the Earth Kingdom." She grinned, kissing her again. "I'm in love with _you_."

Kuvira sat up, taking Asami's face in both of her hands before she leaned forward and pressed a series of quick kisses against Asami's mouth.

"I'm so happy," Kuvira murmured between kisses, "Knowing you feel the same way I do, that you always understand—I love you, Asami."

Asami let out a content sigh, one hand wandering into Kuvira's hair as she tugged Kuvira's bottom lip between her teeth.

"I love you too." Asami replied before grinning mischievously, "Now…show me, Captain."


	7. Chapter 7

Asami sighed as she walked into Kwong's and saw Mako sitting at the table waiting for her. They'd spoken in passing, but this was the first time they'd _really_ seen each other in months. Asami had been busy, both with finishing the glider suits for Tenzin and the airbenders and with helping Kuvira finish the final repairs needed for Ba Sing Se.

Asami had spent more than half her time there, doing whatever was necessary to support Kuvira and the others. But now, Ba Sing Se was stable and they were able to take a breather. Kuvira had begun traveling to a few states and provinces spread throughout the Earth Kingdom to give them support whenever she was requested. That had left Asami in Republic City, pouring her energy into the city infrastructure. There was a lot of work to be done.

"Hey," Mako offered her a tight lipped smile when he saw her, and he motioned for her to sit down across from him. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Asami smiled as best she could and sat down. _I haven't seen you either_. "I've been pretty busy at work. But…I'm always around. Given how our last actual conversation went, I…I wasn't sure you wanted to see me."

"I could say the same." Mako shrugged one shoulder, pointedly looking into his glass of water. "I didn't even know you were still in the city, since you've been going back and forth so much. What happened to that?"

"Kuvira has been traveling through the Earth Kingdom lately, so she hasn't had time for any extended visits." Asami could feel the way Mako was looking at her. There was a question in his eyes and a frown on his face. "If you're going to ask about our relationship, we're doing really well. I care about her a lot."

Asami loved Kuvira. She saw no reason to hide that, especially not from Mako. He could think what he wanted about it, it wouldn't change her mind.

"I…of course." Mako was blinking at her with wide eyes, and she knew he was trying to recover. "What's she been doing? I mean Ba Sing Se is fine. Shouldn't she just go home?"

"The hardships in the Earth Kindgom aren't just isolated to Ba Sing Se, Mako." Asami ran one finger over the brim of her glass, trying to keep her voice steady. She didn't want to argue with him again, but she didn't know why he couldn't understand what was truly going on. "The entire Earth Kingdom was devastated by what the Red Lotus did. It took them long enough to find an heir, didn't it? Besides, Prince Wu isn't ready to take the throne, and Kuvira is the only thing keeping the stability she brought in place." Asami sighed tiredly and looked at Mako. "As far as _what_ she's been doing, other than helping people, I'm not really privy to the details. And if I were, I doubt I'd be able to share them." _Or that I'd want to_. She could tell that Mako wasn't a fan of the answer and she shrugged. "Kuvira is doing her job, Mako. Simple as that."

"Yeah." Mako nodded after hesitating. "Me too. I've been asked to be Prince Wu's bodyguard. Requested by _him_ specifically. At least until he's able to be crowned as king anyway. I figured if Ba Sing Se was fine, that they would just crown him and get it over with. But I guess not. It would help, especially with someone in place to govern the Earth Kingdom. At least I would think so."

"You're not wrong," Asami agreed and smiled a bit to ease the tension. "I think Kuvira would agree with you as well. But it has to be the _right_ somebody. The Earth Queen's assassination may have thrown the kingdom into chaos, but her reign didn't do much to help either. Kuvira isn't just fixing the damage left by her death, it's the damage from her life too. She was beyond corrupt, and right now I think Kuvira is continuing to work to make sure the kingdom is strong enough for whenever Wu is crowned."

She hesitated for a moment, wanting to find the right words to convey what she knew had to be going through Kuvira's mind. They'd talked about it enough. "It wouldn't make much sense for Kuvira to fix a once-corrupted kingdom and then hand it back to a king who is only going to repeat those same mistakes that caused this mess in the first place."

"I don't think Wu would do that." Mako was frowning when he continued. "I mean, I think he knows more about the politics than Kuvira would. Especially since he was going to the university here. He's not going to be some big-headed egotistical monarch, right? That has to count for something."

"I've heard rumors about Prince Wu, Mako. You're right, he wouldn't use his position to steal money from his people or hold power over them. But he _would_ use it to do nothing. He'd appease his own laziness and let the kingdom crumble because he doesn't want to do any _real_ work." She put her hands under her chin and tilted her head at Mako. "Besides, Kuvira has made no political plays here. She's not looking to rule the Earth Kingdom. She's fixing it, and you haven't seen it like I have, or like Bolin has. It's still broken, Mako. Can you honestly tell me that Wu could put it back together?"

"It's his job," Mako objected. "One he's not getting the chance to complete. He's _supposed_ to be in the one in charge. But the other world leaders won't crown him and he's been quarantined here to Republic City. They say it isn't safe for him anywhere else. But it's been perfectly safe for Kuvira, hasn't it?"

 _Because fires, bandits, and would-be assassins are safe._ Kuvira had dealt with all of the problems in stride. Asami sighed. Kuvira hadn't been safe at all. _Of course they're keeping Wu here._

"That's because Kuvira's been trained to fight, Mako. She was one of Su's guards, after all. She's done the work to prepare the city _for_ Wu. All she's done is help people and give them stability and safety. No one else has done that."

"Why doesn't she let Wu? Hell, Asami, if Kuvira came out and said she supported Wu's coronation, I'm sure that people would get on board with the idea. That would let Wu fix his own kingdom. Why is Kuvira acting like the weight has to be on her shoulders? She's in this for the glory—you know she is."

Asami sat back in her seat, feeling as if she'd just been slapped.

"I _don't_ know that, Mako. And don't you dare pretend that you do. You don't know Kuvira. You know nothing about her or the work she's doing." She could feel her hands gripping the table harshly, making her knuckles hurt. "Is that what this is about? You didn't want to reconnect with me, did you? You just wanted to bring me here and try to get information on Kuvira. You wanted me to make her stand down!"

"Look," Mako held his hands up defensively and sighed. "She's a guard from Zaofu, Asami. She doesn't know what the hell she's doing. All I'm saying is that there has to be something in it for her. If not, then why _haven't_ you talked her into stepping back? There are people who are _trained_ to do this stuff. I don't want to fight about this, I just can't help but wonder."

"What about me, Mako? Do you think I'm after something too?" Asami crossed her arms, not about to let him back out of the conversation. "Do you still think that I'm naïve and am letting my feelings for Kuvira cloud my judgement?" She didn't give him time to respond before she surged forward. "Everything that Kuvira has done has helped people. She's saved lives and rebuilt a fallen kingdom. When Wu is _ready_ , I'm sure she'll gladly give him the throne. But right now Kuvira is the one running things, and you and your prince and everyone else is just going to have to deal with that. Because Kuvira is doing the best she can. She started with nothing but a handful of people from Zaofu and now she has the support she needs to actually get things done. The Earth Kingdom needs repaired, Mako. All of it."

"You really think she's doing a good job, don't you?" Mako raised his eyebrows, and Asami couldn't tell if he was impressed or surprised. "Why are you—why do you care about her so much?"

With a soft exhale, Asami smiled slightly and looked Mako straight in the face. _Because I've finally found someone who loves me equally._ "Because I'm in love with her, Mako. I know her. I trust her...and I love her."

"You really do, huh?" Mako's voice had softened though his expression hadn't changed. "Is that why you keep supporting and supplying her? To earn points with your girlfriend? What's in it for you?"

With a sardonic laugh, Asami shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Is that what you think? Do you…" A wave of sadness washed over her at his words. "Do you really think so little of me that you think I'd be that kind of person? That I would put other people's lives and futures at stake to make my girlfriend happy?" Heat was burning in the back of her eyes at the thought. She was so angry and so devastated at how far apart she really felt from him and from the life she'd had before. "I'm trying to help people, Mako. I'm working with Kuivra to fix what the Red Lotus did. I need to fix _something._ Because spirits know I couldn't fix…" She stopped for a moment and swallowed the thick lump in her throat. They didn't need to bring Korra into the conversation. It would only make it worse. "I have to help and…it breaks my heart that you would think I'm only helping to benefit myself."

"I'm…" Mako hesitated and looked away before he sighed a moment later. "I'm sorry, Asami. I know you've been working a lot…Lin told me about the glider suits and all that. I just figured…well after everything that happened with Varrick I didn't think you'd risk your company to do anything like this. But then you were making all those deliveries for her…I thought maybe she was using you or something."

 _Kuvira would never do that._

"I don't want to lose you, Mako. I want you in my life and I care about you. But…" She chewed on her bottom lip and pushed back the frustrated tears. "I'm a big girl, Mako. If it turns out months from now that you were right, then you can say you told me so. But Kuvira hasn't _asked_ me for anything. I know she feels guilty when I offer her more help. And right now, I know that she's the one good thing I have in my life, while everything else is so out of balance. She loves me. I know she does."

Asami stopped for a moment, putting her arm out and extending it toward him. "I'd like to have my friend back too. Someone I thought I could always go to for support."

Mako smiled faintly, reaching across the table and taking her hand.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I just…I guess I just don't fully understand the situation. Most of what I hear is from Lin and Wu anyway. That's unless Bolin writes, which isn't often."

"Well then next time I see Bolin, I'll tell him to write you more." Asami promised. "And…you can talk to me, just maybe try a different and less…accusatory…approach." She smiled and winked at him, and he nodded.

"When are you going back?" He was clearly nervous about asking the question, considering everything. "I mean you seemed to go all the time for a while…I know you said she was moving around, but do you still…I don't know…visit?"

Asami blushed a bit and quickly picked up the menu to cover her face until it passed.

"I do," She eventually said, recomposing herself. "I mean it's not as often as I'd like, but I think we'll be meeting up again soon. Her birthday is in two weeks, and that's probably when I'll see her. I hope so, at least. We haven't talked about it."

"I bet that'll be nice then," Mako gave her a faint smile, "I hope you enjoy it. Really."

"Thank you," Asami smiled, sighing a little. "I guess we should actually order something to eat, don't you?"

"Yeah." Mako nodded once. "I'm starving."

Asami turned the menu over in her hands and raised her eyebrow, hoping the rest of their time together would go a lot smoother. But the worst seemed to be out of the way, and she was thankful for it.

* * *

Kuvira leaned her head back against the wall of the dimly lit room, waiting for the call to connect on Asami's end. She hoped it would go through, especially considering it had been at least three weeks since she'd been somewhere that had a telephone. Kuvira still received letters, but she always enjoyed hearing Asami's voice.

"Hello?" Kuvira smiled when Asami picked up the phone, happy to hear her once again.

"Hello, Asami." Kuvira chuckled.

"Kuvira," her name came out as a breath of air, and she could hear the relief in Asami's voice, mingled with something else. "I didn't know if you'd ever get to call me again, with as much as you've been moving."

"Me either. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Asami said with a soft exhale as Kuvira could hear her sitting down. "How are you? How's everything going? I…I really wish you were here." Kuvira couldn't help but note the frustration in Asami's voice as she finished.

"Everything is about the same," Kuvira admitted with a sigh, now worried about the tone of frustration she'd heard from Asami. "I got in a fight with some bandits this morning…that's been the highlight of my week, until now. How are you?"

"A fight? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" The speed with which Asami asked and the panic in her voice only made Kuvira laugh. Her concern was touching, and it warmed some deeper part of Kuvira.

"I'm fine," She promised. "I would have told you if I wasn't. But you didn't answer my question, how are you?"

Asami sighed again, more tiredly than before. "Been better. Just had one of my best friends accuse me of helping you and the Earth Kingdom for my own gain. Basically erasing anything good I've ever done as nothing more than beneficial to my own cause and my company. So that…wasn't fun. He apologized…but it still hurt."

"I'm sorry." There was a pang of guilt that went through Kuvira's chest and she wished there was something she could do. "I know that's not why you do this, Asami. Was that the Mako you said you were having lunch with in your letter?"

"Yeah, the ex-boyfriend who…well, he means well but he can never keep his foot out of his mouth." Asami paused for a beat and took a deep breath. "I don't think he's too happy that I sent his brother your way. And now he's the personal bodyguard of Prince Wu, so he's accusing you of needing to step down and hand control of the Earth Kingdom back over to Wu. Even though Wu is _far_ from ready to handle that responsibility, if any of the things I've heard about him are true." Her voice tapered off and fell quieter as she continued. "Mako was kind of the last friend I had left here and now…I just want to see you again."

Kuvira's heart ached at the quiet pain she heard in Asami's voice. _I wish I could help her_.

"I know. I want to see you too, Asami. We need to work something out. Soon would be nice, but I know we're both busy."

Considering how much she travelled, Kuvira considered it a small miracle whenever she was able to call Asami, let alone see her. Still, she knew a visit would be good for both of them.

"You just have to give me a day, Kuvira. Give me a day and I'll be there. Give me a week and I'll stay for the whole week. The next time you're free just tell me and I'll come, because I'm…I swear, I'm suffocating here. I love this city and I have so much work to do, but that can't be all I have." Kuvira heard Asami sniffle, and she winched a bit at knowing how upset she was.

"I'm okay," Asami laughed slightly a few moments later as if she knew what was going through Kuvira's mind. "Really. I'm just…tired. And I've had a long day, but I meant what I said. You tell me when to come and I'll be there."

"Well…" Kuvira let out a long breath, opening her eyes and looking up at the ceiling. "I know you wanted to visit on my birthday. That's in two weeks. Why don't you come then? I'll make time, Asami. Whatever I have to do, I'll work around it. I just need you here. Okay?"

There was a long pause that followed, and Kuvira wondered for a moment if she'd lost the connection. However, Asami's voice eventually returned, though it sounded much different.

"Does that mean I get to show you the birthday gift I bought?" There was a seductive tone in her voice that made Kuvira's throat go dry. "Because I think you're going to like it."

Kuvira smirked, running her tongue across her teeth and managing to chuckle.

"Ms. Sato, I do believe you're going to be the death of me."

"Don't die on me yet, Captain." Asami teased. "We've got a birthday to celebrate."

"I'll call you again when I can, and let you know where I'll be then." Kuvira promised. It was a promise she didn't know if she'd be able to keep, considering how hard it was to find a telephone in some of the more rural places. But for Asami, she'd try. "I can't wait to see you. I always have trouble fitting what I want to say in a letter."

Asami made a pleasant noise of contentment and seemed to have relaxed.

"Just tell me you love me, and that'll keep me sane until I see you again."

"More than anything." Kuvira smiled. "You're my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night. Of course I love you, Asami."

"I love you too, Kuvira. I'll see you soon. Be careful out there, please."

"I always am, Asami. Are you going to bed soon?"

"Well," Asami laughed softly. "I was going to take a shower first."

Kuvira hummed, pressing against the inside of her cheek with her tongue.

"I should probably let you do that, huh?" She chuckled, deciding it was innocent enough for now.

"Two weeks." Asami replied simply. "Just two more weeks. Goodnight, Kuvira."

"Goodnight."

Kuvira was still smiling when she hung up after a few moments, and she pushed herself up from her seat and out of the stuffy room she'd been sitting in. It was hot, but it was bearable, and she made her way down the hall and into the room she'd been loaned to sleep in. She laid down with a light huff, folding her arms behind her head and looking up at the ceiling before she yawned.

"Just two weeks." She told herself after a few minutes, closing her eyes and smiling. "I can handle that."


End file.
